


Sternschnuppennacht

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Hermine/Pansy Weihnachtsgeschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> *

ternschnuppennacht

Hermine Granger stand am Fenster und starrte schweigend in die wolkenverhangene, sternlose Dunkelheit hinaus.

Ihr Gesicht, das sich in der Fensterscheibe spiegelte wirkte wie versteinert. Frustriert und wütend. Diesen Ausdruck trug sie nun schon seit drei Tagen zur Schau.   
Ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig während sie die Bewegungen ihrer Mutter in der Scheibe betrachtete, die durchs Zimmer wuselte und Sachen in einen Koffer packte. Hermines Koffer. Für eine Reise – einen „Urlaub“ - auf den sie absolut keine Lust hatte. Einen Urlaub, den sie noch nicht mal selber für sich gebucht hatte.

Oh nein, das war ganz allein auf den Mist ihrer Mutter gewachsen.  
Aber alles diskutieren und argumentieren hatte nicht geholfen. Je mehr sich Hermine gegen die Überraschung ihrer Mutter wehrte, desto sturer bestand diese darauf. 

Irgendwann hatte sie dann aufgehört zu toben und war in ein unzufriedenes Schweigen verfallen. Das hielt sie nun schon seit über 72 Stunden durch. Sie wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht in diesen so genannten „Urlaub“ fahren.   
Über Weihnachten.   
An einen wahrscheinlich furchtbaren Ort. In dem Haus eines Fremden wohnen, während jemand absolut Fremdes in ihrem Haus wohnen würde. Was hatte sich ihre Mutter denn nur bei diesem Schwachsinn gedacht?

Hermine hörte, wie ihre Mutter hinter ihr den Reißverschluss des Koffers zuzog und verschränkte ihre Arme noch stärker vor ihrer Brust.   
Sie wusste, dass sie sich wie ein bockiges Kind verhielt. Aber ganz ehrlich, wenn ihre Mutter es vorzog, sie wie eines zu behandeln, dann konnte sie sich auch so benehmen.  
Sie war 28 Jahre alt, zum Teufel noch mal. Seit drei Jahren arbeitete sie im St. Mungos Hospital. Sie konnte selber vernünftige Entscheidungen treffen, und diese Entscheidung, die ihre Mutter da blöderweise für sie getroffen hatte, gehörte absolut nicht zu den vernünftigen Entscheidungen.

Erstens: Sie brauchte keinen Urlaub. Sie hatte schließlich keine Familie und konnte somit ohne Probleme an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen arbeiten.   
Zweitens: Wer fährt schon alleine in den Urlaub?  
Drittens: Wer kam auf die bekloppte Idee jemand Fremden sein Haus zu überlassen? Da konnte ja jeder kommen. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass das grade bei den Muggeln total angesagt war oder was auch immer ihre Mutter behauptete. Hermine gehörte mal überhaupt nicht zu den Menschen, die so etwas aufregend und praktisch fanden.

„Hermine, bitte. Du wirst Spaß haben, du wirst schon sehen. Du musst hier mal raus, hörst du? Seit der Sache mit Hannah verkriechst du dich hier in deiner Wohnung und bist nur noch am Arbeiten, Arbeiten, Arbeiten. Himmel, du hast noch nicht mal deine Wohnung dekoriert für Weihnachten. Aber warum auch, wenn du kaum hier bist?!“

Grimmig kniff Hermine ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie würde ihrer Mutter nicht die Genugtuung geben. Oh nein. Sie konnte ihren Mund halten. Außerdem hörte sie diese Argumente nun schon zum x-ten Mal. Ihre Mutter drehte sich da eindeutig im Kreis. 

Und okay, ja, vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht damit, aber was ging es sie an?   
Hermine liebte ihren Job. Sie war gut darin. Warum also sollte sie nicht viel Zeit damit verbringen anderen Menschen zu helfen? Sie wurde gebraucht im St. Mungos. Hier Zuhause brauchte sie niemand.  
Schon gar nicht, seit Hannah vor einem Jahr ausgezogen war und zusammen mit ihren Sachen auch einen Teil von Hermine mitgenommen hatte, den sie bisher nicht wieder gefunden hatte.  
Und wenn schon. Wenn sie sich einsam fühlte, dann konnte sie Zuflucht im Hospital suchen. Da fühlte sie sich niemals allein.

„Hermine, bitte. Sprich mit mir.“

Doch die braunhaarige Heilerin schaute nur weiter aus dem Fenster in die Schwärze des Londoner Nachthimmels.   
Sie wollte diesen Urlaub wirklich nicht machen. Aber so wie es aussah, blieb ihr gar keine andere Wahl.   
Ihre Vorgesetzten hatten ihr die freie Zeit praktisch aufgedrängt, da sie in diesem Jahr viel zu viele Überstunden gemacht hatte., und waren so dreist, ihre Urlaubswoche als „ärztlich verschriebene Erholung“ zu bezeichnen. Pfft.  
Innerlich schnaubte sie verächtlich.   
Und dann die Dreistigkeit ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte gar keine Ahnung, wie sie von der freien Woche über die Feiertage erfahren hatte. Und was sie dann geritten hat, ihrer Tochter diesen Häusertausch auf die Augen zu drücken. 

Hermine hatte bestimmt zwei Tage ohne Punkt und Komma auf ihre Mutter eingeredet, aber nichts zu machen, mit nur einem Argument hatte sie die Diskussion vom Tisch gewischt.  
„Du kannst deine Reise nicht absagen. Es wurde schon alles fest vereinbart. Es verlässt sich also jemand auf dich. Es geht ja schließlich um einen Tausch. Jemand freut sich vielleicht schon darauf, Weihnachten in London zu verbringen und das kannst du ihm oder ihr ja schließlich nicht verwehren. Vielleicht haben sie Familie hier und…“

So ging es in einer Tour. Und was konnte sie schon dagegen sagen?! Eben!  
Also hatte sie sich ihre Antwort verkniffen und biss sich seitdem heftig auf die Zunge um ihrer Mutter nicht mal ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen, was sie davon hielt, dass sie nun dank ihr ihren aufgezwungenen Urlaub in einem Dorf im schottischem Nirgendwo verbringen zu müssen. In einem Muggeldorf noch dazu.

„…da ist es so viel weihnachtlicher, Hermine. Ich hab Bilder davon im Internet gesehen. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du bist eine Hexe und lebst als Hexe, bla bla. Das hatten wir alles schon. Aber dort ist alles so idyllisch und es gibt einen Weihnachtsmarkt und eine Schlittschuhbahn und ich hab gelesen, dass es sogar etwas geschneit hat und Hermine, du solltest dir wirklich die Bilder angucken, hier. Es sieht so toll aus.“

Am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht geschrien, dass wenn sie es doch so „idyllisch“ fand, dann konnte sie auch schön selber dahin fahren, anstatt ihre unwillige Tochter zu schicken.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran sammelte sich ein starkes Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihrer Magengrube.

„Okay. Offensichtlich willst du nicht mit mir reden. Auch gut. Deine Sachen sind gepackt. Ich hab dir warme Wintersachen und extra Schuhe eingepackt. Ich werde dich jetzt zum Bahnhof bringen. Und ich warne dich. Ich hab die Telefonnummer des Hauses in Schottland und ich werde hier bleiben, um deinen Gast willkommen zu heißen. Ich werde also erfahren, wenn du nicht ankommst im Dorf und wieder hierhin zurückkommst. Ich will dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun, Liebes.“

Hermines vor unterdrückter Wut funkelnde Augen trafen auf den flehenden Blick ihrer Mutter in der Spiegelung der Scheibe. Dann fuhr sie mit einem Ruck herum, dass ihre langen braunen Locken um ihre Schultern flogen und marschierte wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Konnte ihre Mutter sich doch mit dem Koffer abschleppen. Mit einem Schnipp ihrer Zauberstabs, den sie aus ihrem Pulloverärmel zog, hob sie den Zauber vom Koffer, der ihn extraleicht erscheinen ließ. 

Das entsetzte „Hermine!“, dass ihr ihre Mutter aus dem Schlafzimmer zurief, sorgte für ein fieses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Zumindest ein bisschen Genugtuung sollte sie schließlich bekommen.

***

Eine Stunde später ließ Hermine sich seufzend in die etwas unbequemen Sitze des Zuges fallen, der mit einiger Verspätung aus dem Londoner Bahnhof in Richtung Schottland fuhr. Sie hatte eine lange Zugfahrt vor sich und würde wahrscheinlich erst mitten in der Nacht in Schottland ankommen.   
Zumindest hatte ihr irgendjemand ermöglicht, dass sie nach ihrer Ankunft in der Stadt vom Bahnhof aus, mit dem Flohnetzwerk in das Haus - ihre Mutter hatte ihr unsinnigerweise ein ganzes Haus für den Urlaub besorgt - gelangen konnte. Wer weiß, wo sie gelandet wäre, wenn um diese Uhrzeit keine Busse oder Taxen mehr fuhren.

Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch ein bisschen besser informieren sollen, über ihren Reiseort.   
Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät.

Hermine unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen. Sie hatte eine langweilige Bahnfahrt vor sich. Ihre Mutter war beleidigt abgezogen, nachdem sie am Bahnhof noch nicht mal „Tschüß“ hatte sagen wollen und sie fuhr in einen völlig unbekannten Ort um sich da zu „erholen“. So was Lächerliches.

Müde, von der innerliches Anspannung der letzten Tage, strich sie sich eine ihrer Locken aus der Stirn und griff in ihre Manteltasche um ein klein gehextes Buch hervorzuholen, was sie bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte, in ihre Jackentasche geschmuggelt hatte.

Nachdem sie sich mit ein paar kurzen Blicken vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der Muggel im Abteil ihr auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ließ sie den Roman in ihrer Hand zu seiner ursprünglichen Größe heranwachsen und drückte sich weiter in den Sitz, zog ihren warmen Mantel enger um ihre schmalen Schultern und öffnete mit einem leichten Lächeln das Titelblatt ihres Buches.   
Es war einfach schon zu lange her, dass sie Zeit gehabt hatte ein gutes Buch zu lesen…

***

„Okay, tief durchatmen. Du hast es bis hierher geschafft. Und auch, wenn dir alles zum Hals raus hängt und du es hier wirklich furchtbar finden wirst, du wirst das durchziehen. Und dann nachher Mama brühwarm ausbreiten, was für eine beschissene Idee das Ganze gewesen war. Du wirst ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben!“

Hermine griff mit der einen Hand nach ihrem, natürlich wieder leicht gehexten, Koffer und mit der anderen nach dem Flohpulver, was jemand im Hauptgebäude des kleinen, schottischen Bahnhofs für sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihre Mutter das alles organisiert hatte. Und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Denn sonst hätte sie den-, oder diejenige auch noch verabscheuen müssen im Moment und es war wesentlich einfacher ihre sämtliche negative Energie auf ihre Mutter zu konzentrieren. Wahrscheinlich war das hier alles einer ihrer Kollegen und ihrer angeblichen Freunden zu verdanken. 

Hätte sie nicht beide Hände voll gehabt, dann hätte sie sich hilflos die Haare gerauft.  
Aber so zwang sie sich den Gedanken mit einem Schütteln aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und wirklich tief durchzuatmen.  
Ein Mal, zwei Mal.

Beim dritten Mal lies sie mit einer starren Handbewegung das Flohpulver in die Flammen des Kamins fallen, die um sie herum sofort grün aufleuchteten.

Nach dem vierten Mal tiefen Luftholens ließ sie ganz langsam die Luft aus ihren Lungen, begleitet von einem gehauchten „Rose Cottage“. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde sie irgendwo landen, irgendwo anders als an ihrem eigentlichen „Urlaubsort“. In diesem Moment hätte sie wahrscheinlich alles dafür gegeben um nicht hier sein zu müssen.

Resigniert schloss sie ihre Augen, als die Welt um sie herum sich zu drehen anfing. 

Nur um sie ein paar Sekunden später wieder aufzureißen, als ihre Umgebung mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zum Stehen kam und das plötzliche Stillstehen sie völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, so dass sie mit einem lauten „Uff“ mitten aus dem Kamin auf einen der Teppiche im Wohnzimmer des Hauses fiel.

„Na super. Das hätte selbst Harry besser hinbekommen. Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt!“

Dieser ganze blöde Urlaub, auf den sie sowieso keine Lust hatte, fing ja schon super an!

Mühsam und unglaublich erschöpft schaffte sie es, sich zusammen zu rappeln und hievte sich an ihrem Koffer, der zum Glück geschlossen geblieben war, auf.   
Irritiert wischte sie sich den Aschestaub des Kamins von ihrer Kleidung.

Himmel, war es hier warm drin… Ihre Finger suchten fahrig nach den Knöpfen ihres Wintermantels. Draußen war es knackig kalt, und hier drin herrschte Tropenhitze.

„Woah. Okay. Erstmal ausziehen.“

Endlich war ihr Mantel geöffnet und sie ließ ihn einfach von den Schultern gleiten. Ihr Kopf hob sich und zum ersten Mal nahm sie ihre neue Umgebung richtig wahr.  
Während sie ihren Schal lockerte und schließlich abnahm ließ sie ihren Blick durch das vom Feuerschein erhellte, kleine, heimelig wirkende Zimmer schweifen.

„Oh, wow.“ Mit großen Augen wanderte sie durch die Räume von Rose Cottage.

***

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr nicht zu viel versprochen. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie eingestehen, dass es wirklich idyllisch aussah.

Der Raum in dem sie stand war offensichtlich das Wohnzimmer und sehr gemütlich eingerichtet, mit Teppichen, einem Sofa voller Kissen und einem großen Bücherregal an der Wand. Auf dem Kaminsims fanden sich einzelne Bilderrahmen, deren Inhalt sie nicht weiter betrachtete. Irgendwie kam ihr das ungemütlicherweise wie ein Eindringen in die Privatsphäre vor. Etwas an das sie sich in den nächsten Tagen würde gewöhnen müssen. Ebenso wie an den Gedanken, dass jemand in ihrem Haus wohnen würde, und sie darauf gar keinen Einfluss nehmen konnte.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus, konnte man in den kleinen Flur gucken, der zur Haustür führte. Neugierig trat Hermine aus dem kleinen Cottage. Draußen war es natürlich stockdunkel und außerdem bitterkalt, aber sie konnte weite, schneebedeckte Felder und Bäume als Umrisse erkennen. Es war allerdings zu dunkel um Abschätzen zu können, in welchem Abstand das nächste Haus sich befand. Die Straße vor dem Rose- Cottage war eher ein Feldweg, von dem aus man ein kleines Holztörchen öffnen musste um den Weg durch den Vorgarten gehen zu können, in dem der Raureif auf sämtlichen Büschen und Sträuchern im Licht des Cottages glitzerte.

Hermines Augen folgten dem Glitzern des Frostes und des Schnees und, sie konnte zwar nicht sagen warum, aber sie hielt die Luft an, als ihre Augen nach oben zum nachtschwarzen Himmel wanderten.

„Unglaublich!“, entfuhr es ihr mit einem Mal als sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder den weiten freien Himmel über sich sah. Er war bedeckt mit tausenden von Sternen, deren Glimmern sie willkommen hieß. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sehr sie diesen Anblick in London vermisst hatte.

So stand sie lange da und schaute einfach nur nach oben. Der Sternenhimmel war wunderschön.   
Hermine wäre wahrscheinlich noch stundenlang so stehen geblieben, aber langsam kroch doch die eisige Winterkälte durch ihren Pullover und ihre Schuhe. So dass sie sich fröstelnd und unfreiwillig von dem unglaublichen Anblick vor ihr losreißen musste.

Sie schubbelte sich also die Arme warm und zog sich wieder ins Haus zurück. Sie hatte noch einiges zu entdecken.

Links des Flures lag die kleine, gemütliche Küche des Hauses. Alles in ihr sah aus, als wäre es einem Prospekt für ihr Traumhaus entsprungen. Eigentlich zu gut um wahr zu sein. Auf dem Tisch fand sie einen Umschlag und einen Bund Schlüssel.

Der Brief war an sie adressiert und so setzte sie sich, nachdem sie sich in der fremden Küche durchgesucht und schließlich alles gefunden hatte um eine Tasse Tee zu kochen, an den Tisch in der Küche und öffnete den Umschlag.

„Herzlich Willkommen in meinem Haus, Hermine. Ich mache zum ersten Mal so einen Häusertausch und bin etwas nervös. Von daher ist es bestimmt von Vorteil, dass ich dich ja kenne. Es mag vielleicht etwas von der Spannung der Sache wegnehmen, aber na ja. Ich fühl' mich fürs Erste sicherer dabei. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich in meinem Cottage wohl und findest dich gut zu recht. Das Dorf liegt ein ganzes Stück die Straße hinunter. Du kannst gerne mein Auto benutzen, die Schlüssel hab ich dir auf den Tisch gelegt. Falls du doch Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich an meine Nachbarin wenden. Sie wohnt ein paar hundert Meter weit weg. Sobald es hell wird, wirst du ihr Haus gut sehen können. Du musst einfach nur quer über das Feld gehen. Du kannst es gar nicht verfehlen. Ich bin dir auf jeden Fall sehr dankbar, dass du dich so kurzfristig zu dem Häusertausch bereit erklärt hast. Ich konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen, als deine Mutter mich kontaktiert hat. Gut, dass ihr jemand von meinem Problem erzählt hat. Und es ist außerdem sehr praktisch, dass wir beide zaubern können, Muggel hätten doch die eine oder andere Überraschung in meinem Haus gefunden. Ich wünsche dir eine tolle Woche und erhol' dich gut. Wir sollten uns wirklich mal wieder treffen.

Neville Longbottom“

Neville? Das hier war Nevilles Haus? Hermine kam sich schon wieder wie vor den Kopf gestoßen vor. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal mit ihrem ehemaligen Schulfreund geredet, geschweige denn ihn gesehen? Es muss schon Jahre her gewesen sein. Und wie zum Teufel war ihre Mutter an seine Adresse gekommen und welches Problem hatte er?

Fragen über Fragen stürmten auf Hermine ein, die sich schon wieder frustriert die Haare raufte. Offensichtlich bekam sie gar nichts mehr mit.

Merlin!

Mit trüben Gedanken im Kopf trank sie ihrem Tee aus und knippste dann im unteren Bereich des Hauses das Licht aus. Sie wollte jetzt nichts anderes, als sich in ein warmes Bett kuscheln und schlafen. Mal wieder so richtig tief und fest schlafen.

Also schleppte sie sich, von der Aufregung der letzten Tage und der langen Zugreise, völlig geschafft die Treppen hoch. Ihren Koffer ließ sie hinter sich her schweben.   
Im oberen Bereich befand sich neben einem kleinen Badezimmer das Schlafzimmer. 

Neville hatte sein Schlafzimmer in weiß und dunkelblau dekoriert und auch hier befanden sich mehrere Bilderrahmen. Diesmal gab Hermine ihrer Neugier nach und betrachtete die sich bewegenden Fotos. Eigentlich hätte ihr allein daran schon unten im Wohnzimmer einfallen müssen, dass es sich um einen magischen Haushalt handelte. Vom Flohnetzwerkzugang ganz zu schweigen.

Auf einem Foto sah man Neville mit seiner Großmutter zusammen, auf einem anderen seine Eltern in jungen Jahren. Sie sahen glücklich aus.

Hermine rieb sich ihre müden Augen und betrachtete die einladend zurückgeschlagene Bettdecke an.  
Ohne zu zögern zog sie sich Schuhe, Socken, Hose und ihren Pullover aus und gab dem Drang nach, sich in das weiche Bett zu kuscheln.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie das Licht im Zimmer erlischen und ließ die Stille und Dunkelheit auf sich wirken. Hier war es ganz anders still, als in ihrer einsamen Wohnung. Diese Stille war nicht unangenehm und bedrückend, sondern besänftigend. 

Erschöpft drehte sie sich auf die Seite, ihre langen Haare fielen in Wellen über das Kissen, und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zu Nasenspitze hoch. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie wahr, dass sie nun aus dem kleinen Fenster im Zimmer hinaus in den meilenweit von Sternen übersäten Dezemberhimmel schauen konnte.  
Sie seufzte zufrieden. Sie hatte es bis hierhin geschafft und bis jetzt war nichts Schlimmes passiert.

Hermine musste sich selber eingestehen, dass sie freudig und gespannt war, was der neue Tag ihr wohl bringen würde. 

***

Am nächsten Morgen war es das Sonnenlicht, das durchs Fenster fiel und sie an der Nase kitzelte und sie damit aufweckte. Hermine streckte sich und drehte sich dann noch ein Mal um, um sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in die Decke zu kuscheln.

Sie hatte unglaublich gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Die neuen Umgebung und die Atmosphäre des Cottages schienen ihr gut zu tun. Natürlich würde sie das für sich behalten.

Die junge Heilerin grinste in sich hinein. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag vor sich. Sie konnte so viel Zeit im Bett vertrödeln wie sie wollte. Sie hatte heute keine einzige Aufgabe. Sie hatte Zeit und Ruhe…

***

… bereits zehn Stunden später war Hermine davon überzeugt, dass sie eindeutig zu viel Zeit und Ruhe hier hatte. Da wurde man ja verrückt. 

Sie hatte den Morgen im Bett verbracht, hatte beobachtet, wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch das helle Zimmer wanderten, hatte einfach so da gelegen, Musik über das Radio laufen lassen und hatte gedöst.

Schließlich hatte sie in der Mittagszeit der Hunger aus dem Bett getrieben. Nachdem sie notdürftig ihren Koffer ausgepackt und ihre Sachen in den Schubladen ausgebreitet hatte, die ihr Neville zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, machte sie sich nur mit ihrem Flanelloberteil und Kuschelsocken bekleidet auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche.

Das Haus lag so weit ab vom Schuss, dass sie hier wohl nicht Gefahr lief, dass jemand ins Fenster gucken konnte und sich über die halbnackte Frau im Haus aufregen würde.

Im Kühlschrank fand sie einiges an Lebensmitteln. Damit würde sie gut über ein paar Tage leben können. Neville hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, da sie sich ja offensichtlich um nichts gekümmert hatte, aber dieser Gedanke war schnell wieder verflogen. Sie ging einfach davon aus, dass ihre Mutter das in die Hand genommen hatte. Es war schließlich ihre Idee gewesen.

Also machte sie sich ein paar Rühreier mit Speck und aß dazu das frische Landbrot, das sie im Schrank fand.

Wann hatte sie das Letzte mal gekocht? Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern. Normalerweise aß sie täglich in der Kantine von St. Mungos. Da musste sie Zuhause nicht noch extra kochen. Und davor war es immer Hannah gewesen, die … Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden.  
Sie wollte nicht an Hannah denken. Die Sache musste sie doch endlich vergessen können.

Nach dem Mittagsessen und dem sehr kurzen Abwasch kuschelte sie sich auf das Sofa und betrachtete nun im Hellen, die beeindruckende Schneelandschaft durch das Fenster. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Buch, was sie mit hinunter genommen hatte. Sie genoss es richtig, mal Zeit für sich zu haben…

…zumindest so lange, bis sie das Buch durchgelesen hatte, ein langes Bad in der großartigen Badewanne genommen hatte und nun gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer saß und in den erloschenen Kamin starrte.

„Oh man, das können seeehr lange Tage werden.“ Der erste Tag ihres Urlaubs war noch nicht um und schon jetzt war ihr langweilig. Aber so richtig. Sie musste etwas tun und irgendwas unternehmen.

„Neville, du scheinst an vieles gedacht zu haben. Aber etwas ganz Entscheidendes für mein Überstehen dieser Woche hast du eindeutig vergessen.“

Entschlossen stürmte sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich eine Jeans und ein warmes Oberteil an, nahm ihren Schal, ihre Jacke und Handschuhe und griff im hinausgehen noch schnell nach den Autoschlüsseln auf dem Esstisch. Wenn sie diese Tage überstehen sollte brauchte sie dringend eins. Alkohol. Und zwar viel davon.

***

Zum Glück hatte Hermine die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen und sah schon bald die ersten Häuser des Dorfes. Es wurde langsam dunkel und die ersten Lichter der Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen in den Straßen und Häusern ging an.  
Gegen ihren Willen beeindruckte sie die traditionelle Schönheit der Lichter und der Tannenbäume, die am Straßenrand standen.

Hier sah wirklich alles aus, wie aus einem Märchenbuch.

„Natürlich musste sie auch noch Recht haben. Blöde Idylle. Blöder Urlaub.“ Mit einer etwas stärkeren Bremsung als eigentlich gewollt, brachte Hermine das Auto vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen zum Stehen.

Selbst der sah idyllisch aus. Natürlich. Schließlich war hier alles perfekt.

Im Laden schnappte sie sich zwei Flaschen Wein und natürlich Schokolade und Chips. Sie hatte Urlaub. Da sollte das erlaubt sein.

Die Frau an der Kasse versuchte ihr ein Gespräch aufzudrängen, aber darauf hatte Hermine nun gar keine Lust. Sie wollte zum Cottage zurück. Sich betrinken, ungesundes Zeug essen und zu lauter Musik durchs ganze Haus tanzen.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich unseren kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt angucken. Es sind zwar nur ein paar Stände auf dem Marktplatz, aber es ist wirklich sehr schön in jedem Jahr.“

Hermine nickte höflich, und gezwungen, bezahlte, nahm ihre Einkäufe an sich und flüchtete aus dem Geschäft.

Draußen angekommen atmete sie tief ein und aus. Es musste später sein, als sie angenommen hatte, denn es war mittlerweile stockdunkel geworden. Die kalte Luft beruhigte sie wieder etwas.

Gerade als sie die Papiertaschen ins Auto stellen wollte hörte sie aus einiger Entfernung Musik und Gelächter. In dieser Richtung musste der Marktplatz liegen. Dort war wahrscheinlich das ganze Dorf versammelt. Es war ja schließlich Wochenende und morgen musste keiner arbeiten.

Kurzentschlossen stellte sie die Taschen ins Auto, schlug die Tür zu, schloss ab und marschierte dann mit den Händen tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben auf in die Richtung aus der die Musik kam.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sonst was zu tun.“, sagte sie leise zu sich selber. Und sie musste schließlich nicht lange bleiben. Nur mal kurz gucken. Mehr nicht.

Hermine wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen und den Marktplatz betreten – sie konnte schon den hell erleuchteten großen Tannenbaum sehen – als neben ihr plötzlich die Tür eines Pubs aufflog und neben einem Schwall von warmer Luft und Musik auch eine kleine Menschenmenge heraus strömte.  
Sie war so überrascht, dass sie gar nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und zur Seite springen konnte.   
Der Frau, die lachend aus dem Pub kam, schien es ähnlich zu gingen und ehe sie sich's versah, prallte Hermine mit ihr zusammen.

Beide Frauen entschuldigten sich sofort und versuchten sich tänzelnd aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zum Glück waren sie auf der glatten schneebedeckten Straße nicht hingefallen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte wirklich nicht…“. 

Moment mal? Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Und auch, wenn sie diese Stimme schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Sie würde sie nie vergessen können.  
Die Stimme klang ganz nach…

„Pansy Parkinson?“, da war es auch schon aus ihrem Mund hervor gesprudelt, bevor Hermine die Worte hinunterschlucken und so tun konnte, als wäre nicht passiert.

Die lachende Frau mit den langen schwarzen Haaren hielt sofort in ihrer Entschuldigung inne und hob den Kopf um zu sehen, mit wem sie da eigentlich zusammen gestoßen war. Die restlichen Leute der kleinen Gruppe beobachteten alles schweigend aber offensichtlich höchst interessiert.

„Granger?“, Pansy hatte sie also auch sofort erkannt. Hermine nickte bloß. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

„Eine Freundin von dir, Pansy?“, warf eine der umstehenden Frauen ein.

„Ähm.“ Hermine und Pansy starrten sich nur weiter überrascht an. Die braunhaarige Gryffindor fragte sich wirklich wie viele Zufälle sie in den nächsten Tagen noch zu erwarten hätte.

„Wir wollten gerade unsere Tour auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt fortsetzen. Etwas feiern.“ Hermine erkannte verdattert, dass die Frau sie damit ansprach.  
„Pansy, frag deine Freundin doch, ob sie mitkommen will.“ Die anderen fünf, sechs Leute nickten zustimmend.

„Ähm.“ Pansy versuchte offensichtlich krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen. Hermine, die nun wirklich keine Lust darauf hatte mehr Zeit als nötig mit Pansy Parkinson - ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin und einfach blöde Kuh - zu verbringen. 

„Nein danke. Ich hab Einkäufe im Auto und ich muss wirklich…“ Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da spürte sie, wie eine kleine, energische Hand sie am Ärmel packte.

„Ach papperlapapp! Deine Einkäufe können ruhig etwas warten, nicht? Heute Abend wird gefeiert. Und eine Freundin von Pansy ist auch meine Freundin. Oh, mein Name ist übrigens Patricia.“  
Ob sie wollte oder nicht, Hermine musste sich Patricia wohl oder übel geschlagen geben, sie hatte einfach im Moment nicht die Energie sich gegen so eine Naturgewalt wie die kleine rothaarige Frau zu wehren.

Also ließ sie sich mitziehen. Und versuchte ihr Möglichstes Pansys Blick auszuweichen, der sich in ihren Nacken bohrte.

Da hatte sie sich ja wieder was eingebrockt… Oh man!


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Patricia redete nun schon seit zwei Stunden. 120 Minuten. 7200 Sekunden!

Auf der einen Seite musste Hermine ja zugeben, dass sie froh war über den ununterbrochenen Wortschwall, der da in ihre Richtung strömte. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie alles tun, nur damit diese Frau aufhören würde zu reden. Ihr den Mund zuzukleben war da noch der harmloseste Gedanke.

Seit sie mit auf den Marktplatz gezerrt worden war, hatte Hermine Pansy entweder nur von der Seite oder von hinten gesehen. Die ehemalige Slytherin ging ihr offensichtlich aus dem Weg.  
Sie hielt sich lieber an einem der Glühweinstände warm. Und nach ihrem immer lauter werdenden Lachen, dass Hermine hinter sich hören konnte, war Pansy ganz gut dabei heiß zulaufen.

Zum wiederholten Male schaute Hermine nun betont eindringlich auf ihre Uhr.

„Du, ich muss wirklich…“  
„Es war sehr nett, aber…“  
„Patricia, ich muss jetzt tatsächlich…“

Alle 5 Minuten unternahm sie einen neuen Versuch sich endlich von der fröhlich feiernden Gruppe loszueisen.  
Sie wollte zurück zum Cottage und ihre Ruhe haben. Die Weinflaschen und die Schokolade konnte sie von ihrem Auto bis zum Marktplatz ihren Namen rufen hören.

„Also los. Du bist eine Gryffindor. Du wirst es ja wohl mit einer tratschenden Muggelfrau aufnehmen können.“ So feierte Hermine sich in Gedanken an. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!

Sie hatte Glück und Patricia holte gerade tief Luft um zu einem neuen Gesprächsthema überzugehen… worüber kann die Frau noch reden wollen? Sie hatte gerade einen viertelstündigen Vortrag über Brokkoli gehalten, verdammt noch mal … da nutzte Hermine sofort ihre Gelegenheit.

„Patricia! Wirklich! Es war sehr nett! Aber ich gehe jetzt!“ Puh, das hätte sie geschafft.

Die Frau aus dem Dorf und alle anderen der Gruppe schauten sie überrascht an. Selbst Pansys Lachen war verstummt.

„Ähm, ja. Natürlich. Wir sollten dich wirklich nicht lange aufhalten. Du wohnst in Nevilles Cottage, ja? So ein netter Mann, er ist ja begnadet im Umgang mit Pflanzen aller Art.“ 

Hermine sah, wie Patricia einen bedeutenden Blick zu jemanden der hinter ihrer Schulter stand warf. Nur es interessierte sie gerade herzlich wenig.

„Ja. Ist er. Und ja, da wohne ich. Ich werde den Weg zum Auto schon wieder allein zurückfinden. War ja nicht so weit. Also, danke.“  
Sie wollte sich gerade mit einem kurzen Winken in die Runde verabschieden. Als sie spürte, wie ihr Arm schon wieder fest umgriffen wurde. Oh nein.

„Das trifft sich sehr gut. Dann kannst du Pansy ja gleich mit darunter nehmen. Sie wohnt im Tulip- Cottage, gleich gegenüber von Neville. Und dann muss nicht extra einer von uns den Umweg fahren, was meinst du, Pansy? Das passt doch wirklich gut.“ Patricias Lächeln war zuckersüß.

Pansy schaute völlig überrascht aus. Zumindest einige Sekunden lang. Bei Hermine, die die Naturgewalt, die Patricia hieß, ja erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte, hielt dieser Zustand wesentlich länger an.

Sie sollte Pansy mitnehmen? Im Auto? Auf so engem Raum? Alleine? Oh nein. Nein. Nein. Nein! Sie wollte sich nicht mit Pansy unterhalten. Sie wollte sie noch nicht mal angucken!

„Na. Sehr schön! Wenn keine von euch Beiden was dagegen hat. Dann passt das ja wirklich gut.“  
Jetzt wurde Pansy am Arm gezogen. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie in Hermines Richtung stolperte.

Unwillkürlich schoss Hermines Arm nach vorne um sie aufzufangen.   
„Na, super. Ich will nicht mit ihr reden. Sie nicht ansehen. Aber anfassen, das geht in Ordnung, ja?“. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten selber in den Hintern getreten.

Pansy hatte immer noch nichts gesagt.

„Also, ihr beiden. Kommt gut nach Hause. Fahr vorsichtig, ja?“, Patricia winkte und war kurz darauf in der zwischen den Menschen auf dem Marktplatz verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie jemand anderen getroffen, den sie nun einen Knopf ans Ohr reden konnte.  
Die Leute in der Gruppe, denen Hermine noch nicht mal richtig vorgestellt worden war, winkten und riefen Abschiedsworte, die Pansy erwiderte, bevor sie Hermine einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und einige Schritte in Richtung Auto machen wollte.

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, Granger!“, zischte sie Hermine zu.

Diese ließ prompt Pansys Arm los, worauf diese beim nächsten stürmischen Schritt wieder etwas ins Schwanken kam.   
Vielleicht war an dem Stolpern gerade ja doch eher der Glühwein mit Schuss Schuld gewesen, als die Überraschung über Patricias Aussage.

Also packte Hermine wieder Pansys Arm und hakte ihn sich unter. Sie hatte zwar wirklich keine Lust hier den Babysitter für eine angetrunkene Ex- Slytherin zu spielen, aber offensichtlich war diese Aufgabe an ihr hängengeblieben und sicher ist sicher.

„Na los, komm schon. So sind wir auch viel schneller beim Auto.“ 

Der Weg dahin kam Hermine dann doch endlos vor. Entweder war sie auf dem Hinweg so vom Geplapper abgelenkt gewesen, oder es lag daran, dass sie jetzt eine Frau neben sich hatte, die öfter mal stolperte, sich an ihrem Arm festkrallte und sich eng an ihre Seite drückte.

Hermine seufzte. So hatte sie sich ihren Urlaub wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

***  
„Du bist also die, mit der Neville über Weihnachten sein Haus getauscht hat, ja?“  
Okay, offensichtlich wollte Pansy sich doch mit ihr unterhalten.

„Sieht so aus, ja.“, Hermine bemühte sich, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren und nicht ihre Beifahrerin anzustarren. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal unterhalten? Hatten sie sich überhaupt jemals unterhalten?

„Bist du ganz alleine hier? Hast du keine große, rothaarige Familie in London mit der du die Feiertage verbringen willst?“

Hermine atmete tief durch und verkrampfte ihre Hände ums eiskalte Lenkrad. Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie Auto gefahren war und Pansy neben ihr, half ihr kein bisschen. Die wollte sich wohl eher streiten als sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Ja. Und nein.“

„Oooh, wie kommt's?“ Hermine konnte das Grinsen in Pansys Stimme hören und gab dem Drang nach, sie anzusehen.  
Das Auto schlingerte kurz gefährlich über die schneebedeckte Straße, sodass sie schnell wieder noch vorne guckte.

Doch Pansys Anblick hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Ganz entspannt lehnte sie in ihrem Sitz. In ihrem schwarzen, langen, taillierten Mantel, mit ihren schwarzen Haaren zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten, der ihr über die Schulter hing und natürlich ihren blitzenden eisblauen Augen, die sie herausfordernd ansahen, während ihre vollen Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen hatten. Welches, das musste Hermine zugeben, eher neugierig als bösartig aussah, auch wenn es anders geklungen hatte.

Wieder atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wenn das so weiterging würden sie nie heile im Cottage ankommen.

„Ich bin lesbisch.“ Ups. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte, die ihr da so plötzlich aus dem Mund gerutscht waren, schaute sie hinüber zu Pansy. Die sah hauptsächlich überrascht aus.

Sekundenlang herrschte eine tiefe Stille im Inneren des Autos.

Dann wurde sie von einem Lachen unterbrochen. 

Hermines Finger verkrampften sich erneut um das Lenkrad. Und Pansy? Die lachte immer noch. Laut und frei heraus. Sie hielt sich sogar den Bauch. Na super!

„Also wirklich. Damit hatte ich jetzt nun gar nicht gerechnet! Lesbisch, du? Wer hätte das geahnt… Hermine Granger, lesbisch!“ Zumindest klang es für Hermine so, die die Worte zwischen dem ganzen Lachen kaum verstehen konnte.  
„Ja, sehr witzig. Wirklich.“  
Zum Glück war die Strecke zum Cottage nicht mehr allzu lang. Wenn das so weiterginge, dann würde sie Pansy nämlich einfach an der Straßenseite raus lassen. Sollte sie doch selber sehen, wie sie nach Hause kam. Konnte ihr doch egal sein.

„Ist es. Denk doch mal drüber nach. Gryffindors goldene Schülerin, beste ihres Schuljahres, Kriegsheldin… wir alle dachten immer, dass an dir so gar nichts interessantes wäre. Wie denn auch, wenn du uns so was verheimlichst.“  
Pansys Lachen war zu ihrem berühmten Grinsen geschrumpft.

„Es geht ja wohl auch keinen was an, oder?“, wieder schaute Hermine zur Seite. Erstaunt sah sie, dass Pansy sie mit großen Augen musterte.

„Achte auf die Straße, Hermine, verdammt!“, rief sie sich selber in Gedanken zu.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Das geht keinen was an.“

Hä? Hatte Pansy ihr gerade zugestimmt. Und dann noch in diesem trockenen Ton. So, als würde sie es tatsächlich ernst meinen?!

Hermine kam sich wirklich vor wie im falschen Film.

„Aber interessant ist es trotzdem.“ Ah, da war es wieder. Das Slytherin- Lächeln.

„Mh.“

„Und warum wolltest du dann gerade hierher?“ 

„Warum fragst du das alles?“, das wollte Hermine wirklich gerne wissen.

„Es interessiert mich eben. Hier passiert sonst nicht viel Neues. Ich nehm, was ich kriegen kann.“ Pansys Finger klopften irgendeinen Rhythmus an der Fensterscheibe.

„Na, da bin ich aber froh, dass ich zu deiner Unterhaltung beitragen kann.“ Hermine hatte es eigentlich ironisch gemeint, aber irgendwie schien sie nicht den passenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme hinzubekommen. Es klang eher aufrichtig gemeint. Mist!

„Finde ich auch.“  
Und mit diesen Worten, die Hermines Gedanken erneut völlig durcheinander brachten, war Pansy neben ihr plötzlich still. Hermine wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Das hatte sich also auch in den 10 Jahren, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, geändert. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Gedanken beruhigend oder eher doch beunruhigend finden sollte.

***

Hermine konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als der Wagen vor Nevilles Cottage zum Stehen kam.

Schnell beeilte sie sich, ihre kostbaren Einkäufe aus dem Auto zu holen. Als sie Richtung Haustür ging, sah sie, dass Pansy ihre Seitentür zwar geöffnet hatte, aber nicht ausgestiegen war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ rief sie zurück.

„Ähm. Ja. Schon. Ich hab nur irgendwie, vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu viel ge…“.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Warte. Ich bring nur eben die Taschen rein.“ Schnell lief Hermine zur Haustür und schloss auf, stellte die Taschen in den Flur und ging wieder zum Auto zurück.

„Hier. Ich helf' dir.“  
Pansy griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Sitz hoch. Hermine umfasste schnell wieder ihren Arm.

Mit der anderen Hand schloss sie die Tür hinter Pansy und drückte den Schlüssel um das Auto zu verschließen, auch wenn sich in diese Einöde heute Nacht bestimmt keiner verlaufen würde um ein Auto zu stehlen.

„Was? Moment? Wo willst du hin? Mein Haus liegt darüber. Übers Feld.“, schoss es auch schon aus Pansys Mund, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine sie in Richtung der Haustür führte.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann dich doch so nicht alleine übers Feld laufen lassen und ich hab keine Lust bis dahinten in dieser Kälte 'rum zulaufen. Also komm mit rein, trink einen Kaffee, iss was und dann kannst du alleine rüber gehen, okay?“  
Hermine sah Pansy tief in die Augen. In ihnen blitze es kurz auf, bevor sie erschöpft blinzelte und sich dann widerstandslos ins Haus führen ließ. 

„Merlin, Granger. War das dein ‚Ich-bin-hier-die-Heilerin-und-es-wird-getan-was-ich-sage- Ton’? Wenn nicht, dann solltest du ihn dazu machen. Wirklich effektiv.“,   
murmelte Pansy, als Hermine sie mit einem Ächzen aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

Gegen ihren Wille musste die ehemalige Gryffindor lachen.  
„Ja, so wurde mein strenger Ton schon öfter genannt. Was soll ich sagen? Er wirkt immer.“ Mit einem vorwitzigen Schulterzucken und Zwinkern über ihre Schulter hinweg ging sie in die Küche um einen Kaffee zu kochen.  
Heute Abend wurde das wohl nichts mehr mit dem Wein, Pansy brauchte unbedingt einen Kaffee und sie selber wollte auch lieber was Heißes trinken.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich Heilerin bin?“, fragte sie Pansy, als sie, jetzt mit zwei Tassen auf einem Tablett, wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Neville hat es mal erwähnt.“

„Ah…“. Pansy Parkinson war wirklich eine sehr geheimnisvolle Frau. Die sich im Rose Cottage offenbar wie Zuhause fühlte.  
Ihre Jacke hing an der Garderobe, ihre Schuhe hatte sie abgestreift und es sich auf dem großen Sofa zwischen all den Kissen bequem gemacht. Ganz so, als würde sie öfter genau an diesem Platz, in genau dieser Position sitzen. In die Kissen gekuschelt, die Beine angezogen…

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es war erst ihr erster Tag hier und schon passierten seltsame Dinge.

„Warum wohnst du eigentlich hier? In einem Muggeldorf? Und du bist mit Neville befreundet? Schon länger?“

„Mir gefällt es hier. Ich fühle mich hier wohl. Neville hat schon hier gewohnt, als ich hergezogen bin. Wir sind Nachbarn. Ganz normal.“ Pansy fuhr mit einem ihrer Finger die Naht eines Kissens entlang und schaute Hermine nicht an.

Okay, sie wollte wohl nicht darüber reden.

Zum Glück war in diesem Moment der Kaffee durchgelaufen und ersparte Hermine die gezwungene Antwort.

„Ich weiß, du hättest das nie von mir gedacht. Aber so hatten wir heute Abend wenigstens beide unsere Überraschung, okay?“, Pansy lächelte wieder.

„Ja, okay.“ Was sollte sie auch anderes dazu sagen?

Die beiden Frauen tranken schweigend ihren Kaffee. Hermine hatte sich in den Sessel neben Pansy gesetzt. Leider verhinderte das Licht der Lampe im Wohnzimmer, dass sie nach draußen in die Dunkelheit gucken konnte. Sie sah nur die Reflexion von Pansys Hinterkopf.

„Hast du im Moment eine Beziehung?“, unterbrach Pansy da auf ein Mal die angenehme Stille.

Echt jetzt?

„Läuft das bei dir immer so? Du stellst die Fragen und beantwortest selber keine?“ Hermines Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

Pansy zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

„Super. Okay. Nein. Ich habe im Moment Keine. Wär' ich sonst hier?“

Die Schwarzhaarige grinste. Gegen ihren Willen musste auch Hermine grinsen.

„Ja, das hattest du schon angedeutet, nicht wahr?“ 

Wieder zuckte nur eine von Hermines Augenbrauen.

„Konntest du das schon immer, Granger?“

„Was, das?“, Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter und wieder zuckte ihre Braue.

„Ja, das.“, Pansys ruhiger Ton wirkte ernüchternd.  
Wann war Pansy ihr so nahe gekommen?  
Ihr schönes Gesicht war ganz dicht vor ihrem. Hermine konnte sogar den feinen Duft ihrer Haare riechen.

„Äh…“, bevor sie den Satz auch nur ansatzweise beenden konnte, hatte Pansy Hermines Gesicht sanft mit ihren Fingern gestreichelt. Danach schien die junge Heilerin zu überhaupt keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig zu sein.

„Sscch.“

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Augen sich langsam schlossen, als sie fühlte, wie sich Pansys weiche Lippen sanft auf die ihren legten. 

Leicht erwiderte sie den Druck ihrer Lippen, konzentrierte sich so sehr auf das Gefühl der Berührung ihrer Münder, dass sie ganz vergaß zu atmen.

Hermine riss sich erschrocken los und holte tief Luft.

„Was? Was tust du?“, ihre Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu ihren Lippen. Ihre Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe.   
Ihr Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, als sie Pansy schmecken konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht.“ Pansy starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Warum tust du es dann?“ Und was zum Teufel meinte sie mit „so was“? Aber die Frage verkniff sich Hermine so gerade eben.

„Weil ich es wollte.“ Pansy rutschte noch ein Stückchen weiter zur Sofakante.

„Du bist betrunken, Pansy. Das ist eine furchtbare Idee.“, Hermine starrte sie immer noch an.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Pansy griff nach ihr. Hermine schnaubte bloß und wich ihrer Hand aus.

„Okay, okay. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Genug um zu wissen, dass ich das hier will. Und nicht genug um es morgen vergessen zu haben oder zu bereuen.“

Warum musste gerade Pansy Parkinson in dem sanften Licht des Cottages auch so unglaublich gut aussehen?

„Bist du dir da sicher?“

„Granger, hör doch auf so eine… eine… Gryffindor zu sein! Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Heute ist endlich mal eine Nacht in der ich tun und lassen kann was ich will. Und ich wollte feiern gehen und mich betrinken und jetzt will ich dich küssen, okay? Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht auch willst?! Ich konnte gerade deinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen spüren.“, Pansys Stimme, die zuerst aufgebracht geklungen hatte, klang immer tiefer und dunkler, wie Samt legte sie sich auf Hermines Haut und ließ ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
„Hermine“, flüsterte sie als Antwort.

„Was?“, Pansy guckte sie verständnislos an.

„Nenn' mich Hermine. Wenn wir das dann hier wirklich tun.“ Sie schaute Pansy tief in die Augen, wagte es nicht, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ob sie Angst davor hatte, dass Pansy sie wieder küssen würde oder gerade Angst davor hatte, dass sie es nicht tun würde, wusste sie selber in diesem Augenblick nicht so genau.   
Sie wusste nur eins.   
Das auch sie „so was“ noch nie gemacht hatte. So impulsiv gewesen, ihrer Begierde nachgegeben. Nur für eine Nacht.

„Hermine.“, wie ein Lied klang ihr Name, den Pansy in ihr Ohr flüsterte, nachdem sie vom Sofa aufgestanden war und sich zu Hermine im Sessel hinuntergebeugt hatte.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die mit ihren Händen Pansys Gesicht umschloss und ihre Finger in die langen schwarzen Strähnen ihres Haares schob.

„Küss mich.“, flüsterte sie gegen Pansys Lippen.

***

Später konnte Hermine nicht mehr sagen, wie sie es nach oben ins Schlafzimmer geschafft hatten. Eben noch küssten sie sich immer und immer wieder. Pansy war mit jeder Minute, die sich ihre Lippen berührten mehr zu ihr in den Sessel gekrochen. Ihre Zungen streichelten sich, erkundeten die andere. Kosteten Lippen und Haut. Hermines Finger hatten Pansys Zopf völlig durcheinander gebracht. 

Pansys Brüste drückten sich fest gegen die ihren. Sie konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von der Anderen. Dem Duft ihres Haares, dem Geruch und Geschmack ihrer Haut, ihrer flinken Zunge, die sie unglaublich erregte und die sie überall an ihrem Körper, auf ihrer Haut spüren wollte…

… irgendjemand muss den Vorschlag gemacht haben ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wer, das weiß sie nicht mehr.

Hermine kam wieder zu sich, als sie neben Pansy auf dem Bett landete, die sich sofort über sie beugte und ihre Lippen sofort wieder in Beschlag nahm.  
Ein kurzer Gedanke kam bei ihr auf, dass das hier Nevilles Bett war, auf dem sie gerade Pansy Parkinson küsste und ihre Hände unter ihren Pullover wandern ließ, doch dieser Gedanke war in dem Moment vergessen, als ihre Hände Pansys zarte Haut spürten und die Schwarzhaarige leise aufstöhnte, ihren Kopf an ihrem Hals verbarg und anfing, an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter Hermines Ohr zu knabbern.

Jetzt stöhnte auch Hermine auf und ließ ihre Hand ganz unter den Pullover, hoch zu Pansys BH gleiten.

„Moment, Pansy.“ Die ehemalige Slytherin lachte plötzlich auf und löste sich widerwillig von Hermines Hals. Schnell hatte sie sich ihren Pullover und ihren BH ausgezogen. So schnell, dass Hermine nur mit großen Augen zugucken konnte.

Slytherins machten wohl wirklich keine halben Sachen.

„Na los, du bist dran.“ Ihre Finger kamen sich in die Quere, als vier Hände gleichzeitig versuchten Hermine zu entkleiden. Die beiden Frauen lachten.

Pansys Lachen ging in ein überraschtes erregtes Stöhnen über, als sich Hermines Finger um ihre Brust schlossen und sanft über ihre harte Brustwarze strichen.

„Fester, Hermine.“ Sie kam diesem Wunsch zu gerne nach. Hermine konnte nicht beschreiben, wie sehr es sie anmachte, dass Pansy sie bei ihrem Namen nannte.

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf über Pansys Brustwarze und berührte sie quälend langsam mit ihrer Zunge.   
Pansys Stöhnen schickte einen neuen Schauer der Lust durch ihren Körper, die sich in dem Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen sammelten.

Pansys Finger krallten sich in ihre braunen Locken und drückten ihren Kopf stärker an ihre Brust. Als Antwort saugte Hermine an ihr, massierte die andere Brust in ihrer linken Hand und ließ die Fingernägel ihrer Rechten sanft über Pansys nackten Rücken kratzen.  
Die bog sich in die Bewegung und drückte ihre Brust noch stärker gegen Hermines saugende Lippen. Also begann sie leicht an der Brustwarze zu knabbern. 

Pansys Schritt rieb sich gegen Hermines Jeans. Immer schneller und fester.  
Hermine wollte so schnell wie möglich ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine schieben und ihre heiße, feuchte Erregung spüren.

Blind versuchte sie Pansys Hose zu öffnen.

Ihre Finger zitterten aber so sehr, dass ihr die Schwarzhaarige zur Hilfe kommen musste.  
Aber endlich, endlich war die störende Barriere verschwunden und Pansy kniete ganz nackt über ihr.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie sah so unglaublich schön aus. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wie jemand, der direkt aus ihren geheimsten Fantasien entstiegen war.

Pansys weiche Lippen, die ganz geschwollen waren, von ihren heißen, tiefen Küssen legten sich erneut auf ihre und drückten ihren Oberkörper zurück in die Kissen.

Hermines Hand glitt ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und ihre Finger tasteten sich Stück für Stück zu ihrem heißen Ziel. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und Pansy trieb sie mit ihren erotischen Seufzern an.

Beide stöhnten laut auf, als Hermines Finger zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen tauchten. Sie streichelte vorsichtig mit einem Finger und Pansy drückte sich fester gegen ihre Hand.

„Oh Merlin, Hermine. Bitte!“

Sie ließ ihre Finger tief in Pansy sinken, streichelte ihr Innerstes und brachte ihre Partnerin zum Stöhnen. Pansy zitterte vor Erregung.  
Hermine ließ einen zweiten Finger in sie gleiten und strich mit ihrem Daumen über Pansys Kitzler.  
Hermine wurde schwindelig von Pansys Küssen und dem Gefühl in ihr zu sein.

„Oh ja. Ja. Oh. Hermine. So gut. Hör nicht auf.“ Als ob sie das gekonnt hätte.  
Immer schneller bewegten sich ihre Finger, ihre Lippen berührten jedes Stück Haut von Pansy, das sie erreichen könnten.

Sie spürte, wie sie sich unter ihren Händen anspannte, die Luft anhielt, sich immer schneller im Rhythmus ihrer Finger bewegte. Den Rücken durchbog und ihren Hals freigab, so dass Hermine an ihm saugen und lecken konnte. Hermine konnte fühlen, wie sich die Lust in Pansy immer mehr sammelte und schließlich in ihr explodierte.  
Pansys Vagina pulsierte um ihre Finger herum und die Schwarzhaarige stöhnte laut ihren Namen.

Hermine hätte alleine bei diesem Anblick kommen können, wäre sie nicht so auf ihre Geliebte und ihren Höhepunkt konzentriert gewesen.  
Sanft streichelte sie sie mit sanften Bewegungen ihrer Finger hindurch.

„Oh, Hermine.“, Pansy bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen.  
„So gut. Wirklich. Unglaublich.“

Hermine errötete. Erstaunlicherweise, wenn man bedenkt, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Pansys Hände wanderten ihren Oberkörper entlang und landeten auf dem Bund ihrer Jeans.  
Überrascht schaute sie nach unten.

„Und du bist immer noch angezogen!“, Hermine musste laut lachen.   
Pansy grinste frech.  
„Das müssen wir schleunigst ändern.“

Hermine ließ sich natürlich nur allzu gerne zurück in die Kissen drücken…

***

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine glücklich und unglaublich befriedigt.  
Sie lächelte.

Die Wintersonne schien durchs Fenster und von unten aus der Küche stieg ihr der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in die Nase. Pansy musste schon aufgestanden sein.

Also kämpfte sie sich aus dem Deckenmeer und schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel. Sie hoffte, dass der heutige Morgen nicht unangenehm werden würde. Aber das würde sie wohl nur erfahren, wenn sie Pansy gegenüberstand.

Also holte sie tief Luft, versuchte, ihre wilden Locken etwas mit ihren Fingern zu bändigen und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Pansy stand in der Küche und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Feld, dass zu ihrem Haus führte.

„Guten Morgen.“, sprach Hermine sie an.  
„Guten Morgen.“, antwortete Pansy, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu Hermine umdrehte. Okay, gut. Es würde kein peinlicher Morgen danach werden.

„Gut geschlafen?“  
Pansy grinste. „Oh ja. Hier nimm schon mal die Tasse hier. Ich gehe noch mal eben ins Bad, ja?“   
Mit diesen Worten wurde ihr eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt. Hermine setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete Pansy.

Die ehemalige Slytherin wirkte entspannt. Sie schien die Nacht wirklich nicht zu bereuen. So gut wie jetzt hatten sie sich noch nie verstanden, sie hatten auch noch nie so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und vor allem hatten sie noch nie miteinander geschlafen.

Bei dem Gedanken musste Hermine wieder grinsen. So viel, wie sie seit gestern Abend gelächelt hatte, hatte sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr.

Zufrieden trank sie ihren heißen Kaffee und genoss die Ruhe.

Die wurde jedoch je von einem Vibrieren in Pansys Manteltasche unterbrochen.   
Was war das denn?

Hermine blickte sich verwirrt um. Das klang beinah wie ein Handy. 

Sie stand auf und ging zur Garderobe. Ohne es sich erklären zu können, griff sie in die Manteltasche und zog tatsächlich ein vibrierendes Handy hervor.

In diesem Moment hörte sie Pansy die Treppe hinunterkommen.

„Dein Handy.“  
Pansy guckte sie etwas düster an.

„Ben.“, das war der Name den Hermine auf dem Display aufleuchten sah.  
Pansys Miene verfinsterte sich. 

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht… Es geht mich ja auch nichts an… Es ist einfach.“  
Gott, Hermine, halt den Mund!

Pansy rollte mit den Augen und nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand.

„Da muss ich dran gehen.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt sie durch den Flur und hinaus in den Vorgarten. Hermine beobachtete sie durch das Küchenfenster. Sie konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde.

Wer war Ben? 

„Oh man, Hermine. Das zwischen dir und ihr war ein One Night Stand. Nicht mehr. Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, wer Ben ist, verdammt noch mal!“, wütend über sich selber und ihre eifersüchtigen Gedanken wandte sie sich ab und ging selber ins Bad.

Als sie hinauskam, traf sie auf Pansy, die sich gerade ihren Mantel anzog.   
„Tut mir leid, ich muss schon los.“  
Offensichtlich war sie ihr wegen der Sache mit dem Handy nicht böse.

„Kein Problem. Wirklich nicht.“ Hermine zwang sich, gelassen zu klingen.

„Okay. Ich bin dann weg. Danke für gestern Nacht. Hat Spaß gemacht.“

Und schon war Pansy mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern aus der Haustür verschwunden.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sternschnuppennacht

Kapitel 3

 

„Hermine?“ 

„Hermine!!“

Die junge Frau schaute sich verdutzt nach allen Seiten um. Rief sie da jemand? Sie stand gerade im Badezimmer und wusch sich die letzte Nacht von der Haut. Hermine hörte ein drittes Mal die Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Es war eine Männerstimme. Aber wer sollte sie rufen und woher?

„Oh!“

Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen hatte sie sich ein Handtusch um ihre nassen Haare geschlungen und hüpfte eilig die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey.“, rief sie laut, nachdem sie ins Zimmer gestürmt war und den Kopf im Kaminfeuer entdeckt hatte.

„Hallo, Hermine. Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht da.“

„Hallo, Neville. Doch, doch. Ich war im Bad.“ Zögernd deutete sie auf den Bademantel und das Handtuch auf ihrem Kopf.

„Das kann ich sehen, ja.“ Neville lachte.

Hermine kam diese ganze Situation absolut surreal vor. Es kam ihr ewig vor, dass sie mit Neville Longbottom gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wer Neville jetzt eigentlich war, so dass es ihr eher vorkam, als lebe sie im Haus eines völlig Fremden, statt dem Haus eines alten Schulfreundes.

„Wie gefällt dir London?“, fragte sie schließlich schulterzuckend. Mit irgendwas musste sie ja beginnen.

„Sehr gut, danke. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist auch alles in Ordnung?“

„Oh ja, ja. Alles bestens.“, Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Besser war's. Nicht, dass ihr nachher noch aus dem Mund flutschte, wie sehr hier alles in Ordnung war. In bester Ordnung. In „Ich hatte gestern Nacht den besten Sex meines Lebens“- bester Ordnung.

Oh oh.

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Sie hoffte, dass Neville es aus seiner Position nicht erkennen konnte.

„Das freut mich. Das wollte ich eigentlich auch nur wissen. Ob’s dir gut geht, dir soweit alles gefällt? Ob du alles gefunden hast?“

„Oh ja, danke. Bis jetzt gab's gar kein Problem.“ Hoffentlich fragt er nicht noch, was sie bisher so erlebt hatte. Dann würde sie sich auf jeden Fall verraten.  
Also musste Hermine ihn schnell ablenken.

„Und bei dir so? Hat meine Mutter dich empfangen?“

„Ja, hat sie. Sie ist toll.“ Na ja, zumindest war dann einer von ihnen dieser Meinung.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest in London.“, Hermine lächelte Neville an.

„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Neville?“

„Ach, es ist nichts.“ Nach „nichts“ sah dieses Lächeln aber nicht aus. Eher im Gegenteil. 

„Neville?“, fragte sie jetzt bohrender nach. Der verheimlichte doch Etwas...

„Es ist nur, also, ich habe gestern jemanden wiedergetroffen und ja, was soll ich sagen?!“ Aha! Hatte sie also Recht gehabt! Hermine grinste. 

„So, so.“ Sie konnte selbst durch den orangen Feuerschein erkennen, dass Neville rot anlief. Zum Glück dachte er wohl, dass ihr Grinsen auf sein Geständnis zurückzuführen war, und nicht auf ihre eigenen heißen Gedanken an Pansy.

„Ähm, ja. Wie gesagt, das war auch schon alles, was ich wissen wollte.“, lenkte jetzt Neville schnell vom Thema ab. „Wenn was ist, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich erreichen kannst. Hab noch ein paar schöne Tage und ein entspanntes Weihnachtsfest.“

„Ja, wünsche ich dir auch!“ Hermine winkte ihm zum Abschied zu. „Es war schön, mal wieder mit dir zu reden.“

Neville nickte lächelnd. „Stimmt. War es wirklich. Tschüß, Hermine.“

„Bye!“

***

Na super! Durch die Ablenkung durch das Gespräch mit Neville hatte Hermine ihre Haare ganz vergessen, weil sie nachdem sie „Tschüß“ gesagt hatte, es sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche gemütlich gemacht hatte und ihren Gedanken nachgegangen war. Erinnerungen aus der Schulzeit, den Krieg… was Neville wohl gesagt hätte, wenn sie Pansy angesprochen hätte…?!   
Denn das hätte sie wirklich gerne getan. Sie wollte so gerne wissen, was hinter dieser ganzen „Wir sind Nachbarn und offensichtlich schon seit langem befreundet Geschichte“ der Beiden steckte.   
Eigentlich wollte sie mehr von Pansy erfahren. Alles, was sie bisher wusste, war, dass sie nicht besonders trinkfest war, fantastisch aussah und großartig im Bett ist. 

Hermine seufzte. Da hatte sie sich was eingebrockt. Und jetzt auch noch das.   
Irritiert starrte sie in den Spiegel. Weil sie ihre Haare nicht geföhnt, sondern im Handtuch aufgewickelt, gelassen hatte, sah sie aus, als hätte sie in eine der Steckdosen gefasst. Ein Pferdeschwanz machte das Ganze auch nicht besser.  
Warum musste es auch so schwer sein, sich die Haare magisch zu glätten? Das hätte sie gerne mal gewusst.

Frustriert zupfte sie an einer der lockigen Strähnen, die sofort, nachdem sie sie losgelassen hatte, wieder in ihre gewellte Form zurücksprang.

Gut, dass sie heute keiner so sehen würde.

***

Fünf Stunden später und Hermine war gelangweilt. Und sie hatte Hunger. Richtigen Hunger.   
Jedoch, als sie in der Küche stand und ihre Einkäufe von gestern Abend begutachtete und zum wiederholten Male in den Kühlschrank schaute, hatte sie auf Nichts so richtig Lust. Zumindest keine Lust sich selbst was zu kochen und es dann alleine zu essen.

Aber sie hatte wirklich, wirklich Hunger.

Sie hatte den Nachmittag draußen verbracht. War diesmal in die andere Richtung den Weg entlang gewandert und hatte die weiße Landschaft und die kalte, klare Winterluft genossen. Natürlich hatte sie es tunlichst vermieden auch nur ansatzweise in die Richtung eines bestimmten Hauses auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feldes zu schauen.  
Hermine war ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass sie diesem inneren Drang nicht nachgegeben hatte. 

Und jetzt stand sie hier. In der Küche. Lebensmittel vor sich ausgebreitet und schaute aus dem Fenster. Auf das Feld.  
Langsam wanderte ihr Blick weiter und weiter, bis sie schließlich die Umrisse des Tulip-Cottages erkennen konnte. Ein schwacher Lichtschein ließ sich in einem der unteren Fenster erkennen. Aus dem Schornstein wehte eine Rauchfahne.

Pansy war also Zuhause.

„Hermine, verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen!“

Das war eine einzige Nacht. Eine einmalige Sache zwischen ihnen. Sie sollte noch nicht mal daran denken…

…bevor sie wusste, was ihre Hände taten, hatte sie nach einer der Einkauftüten gegriffen und packte eine Flasche Weißwein, Brot, Fleisch, Gemüse hinein und ging zur Tür.

Und blieb stehen.  
Brachte die Tüte zurück in die Küche.  
Verwuschelte ihre Haare noch mehr, so dass sie in wilden Locken um ihren Kopf flogen.  
Nahm wieder die Tüte in die Hand.  
Machte die Schritte in Richtung Flur.  
Stöhnte frustriert auf und drehte sich hilflos im Kreis.

Was machte sie denn da?  
Scheiße!

Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Haustür. Die Kälte drang durch das Holz.  
Es war eine total bekloppte Idee zu Pansy zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht etwas mit ihr kochen wollen würde. Das wusste sie. Und doch?  
Irgendetwas an ihr, wollte, dass sie da hinüberging. Sie war nur noch ein paar Tage hier. Und was sollte schon Schlimmes passieren? 

Das Schlimmste was doch passieren konnte was, dass Pansy ihr die Tür vor der Nase zumachen würde. Sie hatte also nichts zu verlieren.

Und das Beste, was passieren konnte?  
„Was willst du eigentlich?“, fragte sie sich selber.  
Auf diese Frage hatte zumindest ihre Libido eine eindeutige Antwort.   
Es war über ein Jahr her, dass sie Sex gehabt hatte. Und so guten hatte sie noch nie. Ihr Körper verzehrte sich nach Pansys Berührungen und nach der Lust, die sie gestern gespürt hatte.

Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Hermine überraschte sich selbst, als sie in ihre festen Winterschuhe schlüpfte und sich Mantel, Schal, Handschuhe anzog und dann versuchte ihre Lockenmähne unter einer Mütze zu bändigen.

Wollte sie Pansy wirklich so entgegentreten?

Hermine ließ diesmal nicht ihren Kopf die Entscheidung fällen. Das tat er schließlich Tag aus Tag ein im Krankenhaus. Jetzt ließ sie sich nur von ihrer körperlichen Sehnsucht leiten, und die besagte ganz klar, dass sie Pansy so gegenübertreten wollte.  
Mit Wuschelhaar und unvorteilhafter Winterkleidung. 

Das hatte sie gestern schließlich auch nicht abgehalten, oder?

Mit einem beschließenden Kopfnicken, ergriff sie also die Tasche mit den Lebensmitteln und zog die Holztür kräftig hinter ihr ins Schloss. Mit einem resoluten Krachen fiel sie hinter ihr zu.

„Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr, Granger! Zeig, dass du eine Gryffindor bist!“

Hermine drückte den Rücken durch und marschierte los. Über das schneebedeckte Feld, dass das Mondlicht reflektierte und so der Abend nicht ganz so dunkel erschien.

Über ihr funkelte ein Meer von silbernen Sternen.

***

Zum Glück war der Weg nicht so weit, als dass Hermine es geschafft hätte sich ihr Vorhaben wieder selber auszureden.

Schon kurz darauf betrat sie, durch ein ähnliches Holztor das auch zum Rose- Cottage führte, den Vorgarten von Pansys Haus. Es sah Nevilles Cottage wirklich sehr ähnlich. Der Rasen war von einer dünner Schneeschicht bedeckt, die durch das Licht, das durchs Fenster fiel gelb erhellt wurde.

Es sah richtig einladend aus.

Hermine holte noch ein Mal tief Luft. Sie zwang sich, ihre Nerven unter Kontrolle zu behalten. 

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Dann hob sie ihre Hand und klopfte gegen die Haustür. Der Schall wurde durch ihre Handschuhe erheblich gedämpft, aber jemand im Haus musste ihr Klopfen gehört haben, denn Hermine hörte von draußen, dass jemand die Treppe hinunter polterte.

Nervös strich sie sich ihren Mantel glatt und hoffte, dass ihre Haare, die unter der Mütze hervor guckten nicht völlig in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstünden.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

War das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen? Was wenn Pansy sie wegschicken würde? Was wenn ihr Freund da war? Oh Gott, Hermine wurde richtig schlecht. Sie hätte die Sache vielleicht doch besser überdenken sollen.

Aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr flüchten. 

Mit einem großen Ruck wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermine zwang sich genau hinzusehen. Sie musste einfach Pansys ersten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, damit sie entscheiden konnte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, was sie sagen sollte.

Doch… da stand niemand.

Zumindest nicht an der Stelle, wo sie jemanden erwartet hatte.

Es war nicht Pansy, die die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Hermine schaute verwirrt drein und nahm erst nach einigen, atemlosen Sekunden die kleinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf wahr, der da vor ihr stand.

Es war ein kleiner Junge.

Völlig überrascht und sprachlos stand sie da und starrte ihn nur an.

Der kleine Junge blickte ebenso überrascht zurück. Aus großen braunen Augen schaute er sie an und schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Als Hermine jedoch nichts sagte, zuckte er mit der Schulter, lächelte sie an und winkte.

„Hallo.“

Hermine wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen, als plötzlich Pansy in den Flur gelaufen kam.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht einfach die Tür aufmachen sollst! Schon gar nicht alleine! Warum hörst du…“, Pansys Augen wurden riesig als sie sah, wer da vor der Tür stand.

Der kleine Junge schaute zwischen ihr und Hermine hin und her.

Hermine hatte sich als erstes wieder gefangen. Sie hatte ja auch die eine oder andere Sekunde mehr Zeit dazu gehabt.

„Hallo, Pansy. Ich will dich, ähm euch, nicht stören, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir zu Abend essen willst?“, etwas eingeschüchtert hielt sie ihre Tasche hoch.

Pansy schluckte sichtbar und umfasste die Schulter des Jungen. Es sah fast so aus, als wollte sie ihn hinter sich ziehen um ihn zu… was? Schützen?

Der Kleine trat ein paar Schritte zurück und umfasste Pansys Oberschenkel. 

„Hermine, ich weiß gar nicht… du siehst ja, dass ich nicht alleine bin, ich hab gar nicht, ich meine…“, Pansy rang sichtbar nach Worten.

Hermine lächelte den Jungen an.

„Ja, das sehe ich.“ Dann versuchte sie wieder Blickkontakt mit Pansy aufzunehmen, die ihrem Blick jedoch auswich.

„Ja, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du vielleicht wieder gehen würdest.“

„Oh.“ Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose. Ja, es stimmte schon, dass sie total überrascht war, aber sie fühlte sich nicht bereit zu gehen, es sei denn dies war das Kind von Pansys Freund? Oder sie hatte noch mehr Besuch?

„Mama? Die Frau hat aber extra eine ganze Tasche voll Essen dabei und ich hab Huuuuunger!“ Der Kleine hüpfte an Pansys Bein auf und ab. Seine Löckchen hüpften hinter ihm her.

Mama?   
Pansy war seine Mama? Aber der Junge sah so ganz anders aus als sie. Schwarze Kringellöckchen, große braune Augen, dunkle Haut.

„Oh.“, ohne dass sie es gewollt hatte, war Hermine das Wörtchen aus dem Mund gerutscht.

Pansys Kopf schnellte nach oben und in ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Sie durfte jetzt nichts Falsches sagen.

„Ich meine, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Sohn hast, Pansy und es tut mir leid, dass ich ihr einfach so aufgetaucht bin, ich...“.

„Mama, kann sie nicht reinkommen? Ich will wissen, was in der Tüte ist.“, der Kleine machte Anstalten seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, aber Pansy hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Mama!“

„Ähm, hier, du kannst die Tasche ruhig haben. Guck rein. Ich kann sie euch auch hierlassen, okay?“ Hermine schob die Einkaufstasche zur Tür rein und wandte sich zum Gehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Pansy sie nicht hier haben wollte.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, dass der Vater des Jungen… wahrscheinlich dieser „Ben“… sie hier sah und was das für Konsequenzen hätte.  
Nein, es war wirklich besser, wenn sie einfach ging. Zum Glück hatte sie ja genug Vorräte im Cottage.

Sie war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie hinter ihr Gemurmel und einen freudigen Kinderschrei hörte.

Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Pansys Sohn hatte wohl gerade die großen Schokoladentafeln gefunden.

Das Gemurmel ging noch solange weiter, bis sie schon das Gartentor erreicht hatte.

Noch einen Schritt und sie wäre von Pansys Grundstück verschwunden. Es war wohl am Besten so. Eine schöne Nacht und sie würden sich nie wiedersehen.

Ihre Hand griff nach der Klinke des Törchens.

Sie tat das Richtige. Es hätte sowieso nie zwischen ihnen funktionieren können.

Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete das Törchen wenige Zentimeter.

Als sie plötzlich Pansy: „Hermine!“, rufen hörte.

Blitzschnell ließ sie die Klinke los und drehte sich um.

Pansy stand neben ihrem Sohn im Türrahmen. Der sah seine Mutter aus seinen kugelrunden Augen bittend an.

„Na los, komm schon rein!“, winkte sie schließlich.

Der Junge jauchzte erfreut auf. Hermine lachte und ging schnell zurück zur Tür.

„Danke. Und ‚Hallo’.“ 

Die Beiden im Flur lächelten zurück. Der Junge strahlend, sein Herz ließ sich wohl besonders leicht durch Schokolade gewinnen und Pansy zwar immer noch zögerlich, aber nicht mehr so angriffslustig.  
Pansy trug die Tasche, der Junge hüpfte hinter ihr her und ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Hermine folgte den Beiden in die Küche des Hauses, nachdem sie ihre schweren Wintersachen an der Garderobe abgelegt hatte.

„Willkommen in unserem Zuhause. Hermine, das ist Ben. Mein Sohn.“

Das war Ben? Hermine wollte es sich selber nicht eingestehen, aber in diesem Moment fiel ihr ein Riesenstein vom Herzen. Es gab also keinen Mann/Freund/Verlobten/Vater des Kindes namens Ben.  
Deswegen schenkte sie dem Jungen ein breites Lächeln und winkte ihm zu. „Hallo, ich bin Hermine.“

„Hallo, ̓Ermie.“

„Her…“, wollte Pansy ihren Sohn berichtigen, aber Hermine winkte ab. Ihr gefiel ihr neuer Spitzname.

„Ben? Warum packst du die Tasche nicht aus, mh? Stell einfach alles hier auf den Tisch. Hermine und ich, müssen uns mal eben kurz unterhalten.“

Der kleine Junge nickte eifrig und machte sich an seine besondere Aufgabe.

Pansy deutete Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken an ihr zur Küchenzeile zu folgen. 

„Du hast Fragen, oder?“, sie flüsterte fast.

„Ja, ein paar.“ Hermine flüsterte auch. „Warum hast du nicht erzählt, dass du einen Sohn hast?“

Pansy rollte bloß mit den Augen.   
„Warum sollte ich? Wir haben uns seit über zehn Jahren nicht gesehen, und davor haben wir uns gehasst. Ich hatte endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit für mich, ich kümmere mich alleine um Ben und gestern war der Tag im Moment an dem er bei meinen Eltern schläft, damit ich mal einen Abend für mich hab. Und… ja, ich wollte dir nicht von ihm erzählen. Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder. Warum bist du eigentlich hier?“

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief.  
Pansy hatte ja recht.

„Okay, ja. Es geht mich ja wirklich nichts an. Ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich auch nichts davon erzählt, wenn ich in deiner Lage wäre.“  
Pansy nickte zustimmend, aber sie hatte die Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich dachte nur, weil die gestrige Nacht…“, jetzt lief auch Pansy rot an, „du weißt schon. Und ich bin ja noch ein paar Tage hier und ich bin hier alleine und in zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten und ich dachte, du bist hier auch alleine und von daher…“. Hermines Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Schon okay, ja. Das kann ich verstehen.“ Pansy hatte immer noch rote Ohren. Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
„Ich hab auch nichts dagegen das du hier bist.“, gestand die zögerlich ein.

Hermine lachte überrascht auf.

„Wirklich nicht?“

„Wirklich nicht.“ Pansy streckte ihren kleinen Finger aus und lies ihn übers Hermines Hand streichen, die auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche lag.

„Und du hattest auch Recht. Ich bin alleine. Ich meine, ja, ich habe Ben. Aber niemanden sonst. Wenn Ben nicht wäre, dann hätte ich gerne noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht. Du bist so ganz anders, als ich dachte.“

Hermine verhakte ihren kleinen Finger mit Pansys. Ihr Herz schlug schon wieder schneller. Die Berührung machte ihr Mut.

„Aber was ist denn passiert. Ich meine, warum? Bist du v-e-r-w-i-t-w-e-t?“, buchstabierte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Ben, der am Küchentisch saß und nach seinen Geräuschen zu urteilen mit den eingepackten Käsestückchen „Autorennen“ spielte.

Pansy lächelte gequält.

„Nein. Ich bin g-e-s-c-h-i-e-d-e-n.“

Hermine war überrascht. Eine reinblütige Hexe, die sich hatte scheiden lassen?

„Ja, genau.“ Pansys selbstbewusstes Grinsen war zurück. 

„Aber?“

„Nicht jetzt, okay? Ich erzähl's dir, wenn wir alleine sind? Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist gleich alles an Lebensmitteln zum Auto geworden.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging Pansy zurück zum Tisch und wuschelte ihrem Sohn durch die Locken.  
Ben lachte und versuchte ihrer Hand zu entkommen.

„Mama! Lass das.“

Hermine lachte und ging zum Tisch.  
„Okay, worauf hast du denn Hunger, Ben?“

„Schokolade... und Kuchen und Kekse!“

Die beiden Frauen lachten.

„Ben, ich hatte dir doch versprochen, dass wir morgen Plätzchen backen. Heute müssen wir noch etwas ‚Richtiges’ essen, okay? Möchtest du vielleicht Nudeln? Mit Käse?“

„Oh ja! Und morgen gibt’s dann Plätzchen.“ Ben hüpfte fast vor Freude.

Hermine grinste ihn an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.  
Pansy drehte sich um und kramte im Küchenschrank nach Töpfen und Pfannen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie ihren Sohn und Hermine.

„Was willst du denn für Plätzchen backen morgen?“

„Na, die zum Ausstechen.“ Ben sah sie an, als hätte sie eine völlig dumme Frage gestellt.  
„Du kannst auch Kommen und helfen oder Mama?“  
Ben schaute seine Mutter mit dem bittendsten Hundeblick an. „Bitte. ̓Ermie kann das bestimmt super.“

Hermine hatte wirklich große Lust zuzusagen, sie hatte seit Jahren keine Plätzchen mehr gebacken, und sie mochte Ben schon jetzt, aber sie wartete lieber ab, was Pansy sagen würde.

Diese versuchte dem Blick ihres Sohnes Stand zuhalten.  
Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt, als sie Hermines Blick trafen.

„Na, Hermine, ich glaube, du hast keine Wahl, du musst morgen wohl wiederkommen.“


	4. Kapitel 4

Sternschnuppennacht

Kapitel 4

„Hey! Ben! Bleib hier. Du musst dir noch die Zähne putzen. Ben!“

Hermine lachte, als sie Pansys Stimme von oben bis in die Küche hinunter schallen hörte. Offenbar wollte ihr Sohn nicht so, wie sie.

Hermine schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass Pansy Parkinson einen Sohn hatte. Und verheiratet gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr schwerer fiel zu begreifen. Außerdem musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie furchtbar neugierig war, wer Bens Vater ist. Gestern Abend beim Abendessen hatte Pansy zwar ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, dass Hermine ihn wohl kennen würde, aber sie dann mit den bisschen Information nach Hause gehen und den ganzen heutigen Tag warten lassen. 

Zum Glück war Hermine den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt und abgelenkt gewesen, sonst hätte sie wirklich nur über diese Frage nachgedacht. Sie war viel zu interessiert daran, als es gut für sie war, beziehungsweise wie es sich für einen One-Night- Stand gehörte.

Denn mehr war es nicht zwischen ihnen. Hermine hatte zwar gehofft, dass sie die gestrige Nacht mit Pansy verbringen würde, aber nach der Offenbarung, wer genau der Ben ist, der Pansy so früh am Morgen auf ihrem Handy angerufen hatte, hatte es sich einfach nicht mehr ergeben.   
Zu sehr war Hermine damit beschäftigt gewesen Mutter und Sohn zu beobachten und kennenzulernen.

Der Kleine war ein Wirbelwind. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Außerdem war er sehr aufgeweckt und hatte absolut keine Scheu vor Fremden.  
Er hatte Hermines Dasein einfach so hingenommen. Auch, wenn ihre Mitbringsel dabei bestimmt geholfen hatten.

Der gestrige Abend war wirklich sehr schön gewesen. Pansy hatte gekocht und Hermine hatte versucht sich gleichzeitig aufs Schnippeln und Schneiden und einen kleinen Jungen zu konzentrieren, der sie am Pullover zog, weil er wollte, dass Hermine ihm eines seiner Märchenbücher vorlas, solange er auf das Essen warten musste.

Das Ganze ging so lange, bis Pansy sie gleichzeitig lachend und frustriert aus der Küche geschoben und ihr praktisch befohlen hatte Ben sein Buch vorzulesen, sie würde das in der Küche schon alleine schaffen.

Also hatte es sich Hermine mit Ben neben ihr auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und ihm eines der Märchen aus dem Beedle dem Barden vorgelesen. Sie war sehr froh und tatsächlich auch ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass es ihr gelang das Buch zu nehmen ohne, dass ihre Hände zitterten und sie lesen könnte, ohne dass ihre Stimme brach.

Ben hörte erst aufmerksam zu und beobachtete sie unentwegt dabei. Hermine, die in ihrer Arbeit wenig mit Kindern zu tun hatte, beobachtete ihn dabei etwas nervös aus dem Augenwinkel. Offensichtlich tat sie etwas nicht richtig, aber sie konnte einfach nicht sagen was…  
Ben, dem das Ganze dann plötzlich zu viel wurde, hob einfach ihren Arm an und schlüpfte auf ihren Schoß. Er wackelte herum, bis er die perfekte Position hatte. Angelehnt an ihren Arm und so, dass er ins Buch gucken konnte um die Bilder zu sehen.

Hermine traute sich erst gar nicht zu atmen. Erst auf ein aufforderndes „Lies weiter.“, von dem kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Schoß fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.   
Je weiter sie las, umso mehr entspannte sie sich. Ben lachte als sie anfing ihre Stimme zu verstellen.

„Das macht meine Mama auch immer.“, flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich hoffe, ich mache es genauso gut.“, erwiderte Hermine.

Pansy, die sie wohl in der Küche hören konnte und ahnte, was Ben zu Hermine gesagt hatte, lachte bloß und rief ein: „Träum weiter, Granger.“ zu ihr herüber.

Ben kicherte bloß und hüpfte etwas auf ihren Schoß herum um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen, die sich im Moment etwas auf den Anblick von Pansy konzentriert hatte, die gekonnt durch die Küche wirbelte.

„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich les' ja weiter.“ Ben jauchzte und kuschelte sich wieder an sie.

Und jetzt ist sie hier, 24 Stunden später und wusste gar nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, dass der kleine Junge sie offenbar so schnell ins Herz gefasst hatte. Als Hermine heute Mittag vor der Tür stand, rechtzeitig zum Plätzchenbacken war er durch den Flur gelaufen und in ihre Arme gesprungen.

Pansy hatte nur lachend dagestanden und ihn gelassen. Sie schien zumindest nichts gegen diese neue Freundschaft ihres Sohnes zu haben, der nach dem Abendessen bestimmt eine Viertelstunde damit verbracht hatte an Hermines wirren, krausen Locken zu ziehen nur um schließlich ganz pragmatisch festzustellen: „Deine Haare sind wie meine. Nur meine springen schöner. Guck!“ Und dann durfte Hermine eine seiner Locken springen lassen, bevor Pansy ihren Sohn sanft aber bestimmt die Treppe hochschob, damit er schlafen ging. 

Heute war er zum Glück ziemlich müde von der Aufregung des Tages. Plätzchen backen war schließlich ziemlich aufregend und anstrengend für einen kleinen Jungen.

Hermine betrachtete, selbst etwas geschafft, die Dosen, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch aufgereiht waren. Spritzgebäck, Makronen und natürlich die Schokoladen-, und Nussausstechplätzchen, die Ben eingefordert hatte. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer wer das alles essen sollte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Pansy von oben rufen.

„Hermine. Ben will dir ‚Gute Nacht’ sagen. Komm hoch!“

Würde sie jemand fragen, würde sie es geradeheraus leugnen, mit welcher Freude sie die Treppe hoch lief.  
Aus einem der Zimmer sah sie ein blaues Nachtlicht leuchten. Das konnte nur Bens Zimmer sein. Neugierig steckte sie den Kopf hinein.

„Wow.“ In der einen Zimmerecke war ein riesiges Zelt aufgebaut.

„Das haben Mama und ich gebaut. Ganz alleine.“, erklärte ihr Ben von seinem kleinen Bett aus, auf dem thronte.

„Das musst du mir mal zeigen, ja?“

„Au ja. Du darfst auch rein.“ Pansy grinste breit, als sie Hermines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Eigentlich hatte sie das doch gemeint, oder etwa…  
Sie folgte Pansys Fingerzeig mit den Augen, bis ihr Blick auf einen Zettel fiel, der an einem der weißen Laken befestigt war. Drauf stand „Zutritt nur für Ben. Und meine Freunde.“

Hermine grinste und schluckte gleichzeitig schwer.  
„Ich bin deine Freundin, ja?“

„Natürlich bist du das. Du kannst leckere Plätzchen backen. Oh. Und ich hab dich gern. Und meine Mama auch.“

So gern sie jetzt Pansys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte, zwang sie sich doch weiter Ben anzuschauen.

„Danke, Ben. Ich bin gerne deine Freundin.“

„Okay. Okay. Schluss, mit dem Geschnatter. Du musst jetzt schlafen.“, räusperte sich Pansy.

„Gute Nacht, Ben. Schlaf gut und träum was Süßes.“ Hermine winkte ihm zu. Pansy umarmte ihren Sohn, strich seine Löckchen glatt und half ihm dann, unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen.

„Schlaf gut, Ben.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Nacht, Mama. Tschüß, ̓Ermie.“

Die beiden Frauen winkten noch ein Mal und gingen dann aus der Tür, die Pansy hinter sich leicht anlehnte und dann in eines der anderen Zimmer ging.

Hermine stand da etwas verloren und beobachtete sie.

Nichts passierte.

Sollte sie einfach runter gehen? War Pansy peinlich berührt wegen dem, was ihr Sohn gesagt hatte? Dabei musste sie doch gar nicht…

„Was ist jetzt, Granger. Kommst du?“, Pansy hatte ihren Kopf durch die Zimmertür gesteckt und schaute sie mit ihren großen blauen Augen fragend an.

Hermine lachte erleichtert und schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob sie da ‚Nein’ sagen konnte… oder wollte.

Also ergriff sie Pansys Hand und ließ sich von ihr ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

***

Pansy zog sie sofort schwungvoll in ihre Arme und küsste sie. Hermine wollte sich am liebsten ganz in den Kuss fallen lassen und Pansy schmecken, doch sie zwang sich, ihren weichen Knien nicht nachzugeben.

„Was ist mit Ben?“, flüsterte sie an Pansys Lippen, die einfach zu gut schmeckten, als dass sie sich ganz hätte losreißen können.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, die Hände der Schwarzhaarigen wanderten unter ihr Shirt und auf Hermines Haut breitete sich sofort eine Gänsehaut aus.

„Was ist, wenn er was hört? Oder nicht schlafen kann und reinkommt?“

Pansy lachte.

„Ben schläft gleich ein. Er ist völlig erledigt vom Tag heute. Außerdem wozu gibt es Türschlösser? Ben weiß, dass er erst Klopfen muss. Mal ehrlich, Hermine, wenn Leute keinen Sex mehr hätten weil sie Kinder haben, wo kommen dann die kleinen Brüder und Schwestern her?“ Pansy lachte immer noch.

„Ähm…“

„Genau. Aber falls es dich beruhigt…So! Und jetzt küss mich, Granger.“ Diesmal gab Hermine ihrer Lust nur zu gern nach.  
Pansy hatte mit ihrem Zauberstab einen „Silencio“ auf das Zimmer gelegt und die Tür mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt, der ihr wohl sagen würde, wenn sie jemand näherte.

Sie ließ ihre Zunge tief in Pansys Mund gleiten und spürte, dass sie den Kuss hingebungsvoll erwiderte. Sie hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie das vermisst hatte. Pansy in ihren Armen. Pansys Lippen unter den ihren. Ihre Nähe. Ihren Geruch.   
Hermine durchfuhr die Lust wie ein Wirbelsturm. Ihre Knie wurden diesmal wirklich weich.

Pansy drückte sie noch fester an sich und schaffte es irgendwie, sich und ihre Geliebte aufs Bett zu manövrieren ohne, dass sie sich auch nur für eine Sekunde trennen mussten.

Hermines Hände fuhren durch die langen, schwarzen Locken und sie stöhnte. Pansy hatte ihren Schenkel fest zwischen die ihren geschoben und übte einen quälenden, reizenden rhythmischen Druck auf ihr Geschlecht aus, in dem sich kribbelnd ihre Lust sammelte.

„Oh Gott, Merlin- Pansy.“, stöhnte sie in den Kuss und spürte Pansys antwortendes Lächeln.  
Hermine zwang sich den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, dann komme ich.“, keuchte sie und drückte ihren Schritt gleichzeitig fester gegen Pansys Schenkel.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?“ Mit diesen Worten schob Pansy ihren Pullover hoch und nahm Hermines erregte Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BHs in den Mund.

Hermine stöhnte erneut auf. Sie hatte Pansy gerade wohl herausgefordert. Ihre Finger krallten sich hilflos in die Bettdecke, als sie den Ansturm auf ihren Körper hingebungsvoll über sich ergehen ließ. Pansy liebkoste jede ihrer empfindlichen Stellen, wusste genau, wo sie sie berühren musste. Wie hatte sie das so schnell gelernt?

Der stimulierende Druck gegen das Zentrum ihrer Lust wurde immer stärker und Hermine war plötzlich sehr froh, über den Silencio- Zauber, denn sie konnte die Laute ihrer Lust einfach nicht in sich behalten, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

Pansy trieb sie in den Wahnsinn und weit darüber hinaus, als mit einem Mal die Wellen der Lust die durch ihren Körper geschwappt waren über ihr zusammenbrachen.

Hermine drückte ihren Rücken durch und ihren Schritt fest gegen Pansys Schenkel als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Pansy stöhnte bei ihrem Anblick auf.

„Merlin, Hermine.“ Fest saugte sie an Hermines Hals, was einen erneuten Schauer der Lust durch Hermines eben noch befriedigten Körper jagte.

„Zieh dich aus, los. So beeindruckend ich es finde, dass ich dich so zum Höhepunkt bringen kann, ohne dir auch nur die Hose auszuziehen...“, Hermines Wangen verfärbten sich etwas peinlich berührt rot, „ich muss dich nackt sehen und spüren. Zieh dich aus, Hermine. Jetzt.“

Ohne zu zögern kam Hermine dem Befehl nach. Wie gern hätte sie Pansy auch nackt vor sich gehabt, aber die Schwarzhaarige ließ ihr keine Wahl. Sie beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mit ihren eisblauen Augen.

Als Hermine nackt vor ihr lag, sprach sie einen Accio- Zauber und von der Seite flog irgendwas in ihre Hand.

„Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig. Lehn dich zurück. Lass mich nur machen.“ Pansy küsste sanft die Haut unter ihrem Bauchnabel.  
Hermine seufzte. Pansys Arm legte sich über ihre Hüfte und ihre Geliebte drehte sich so, dass Hermine nicht sehen konnte, was da zwischen ihren Beinen vor sich ging.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen und gab sich dem erregenden Gefühl hin.

Pansy flüsterte noch etwas und Hermine, die gerade noch gedachte hatte „Was tut sie da?“, stöhnte plötzlich laut auf, als sie ein Vibrieren zwischen ihren Schamlippen fühlte.

Sie hörte Pansy leise lachen und wickelte sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um die Finger.  
„Oh ja. So ist es gut.“

Hermine war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Sie hatte nur Bilder vor Augen, wie Pansy nackt auf dem Bett lag und eben diesen Vibrator benutzte, den sie jetzt durch Hermines Spalte gleiten ließ. Der Gedanke machte sie unglaublich an… 

Mit einem erneuten tiefen Stöhnen gab sie sich ganz der Lust hin, die Pansy in ihr hervorrief.

***

„Geht’s wieder?“ Pansys Kopf lag auf Hermines Brust. Ihre Finger umkreisten zärtlich ihren Bauchnabel.   
Hermine legte ihren Arm um Pansy und kicherte leise.

„Gib mir noch 'ne Minute.“

Pansy streichelte sie weiter und sagte nichts.

Hermine, die gerne weiter die Nähe zu Pansy und die schöne Situation, so lange auskosten wollte wie es ging, bemühte sich langsam ein- und auszuatmen.  
Sie spürte, wie Pansy sich, je länger sie schwieg immer mehr verspannte.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Atem durch die Nase entweichen. Es ließ sich wohl nicht mehr aufschieben. An Pansys Reaktion konnte sie erkennen, dass sie gleich keine schöne Geschichte hören würde. Und eigentlich wollte sie es doch auch wissen. Wollte verstehen, wieso Pansy und Ben ihre eigene, kleine Familie waren. 

Also bemühte sich sich ganz ruhig „Okay.“ zu sagen. „Erzähl's mir.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich den Moment kaputt mache.“ Pansy küsste die Haut ihrer Brust.

„Ist schon gut. Ich will es ja wissen.“

Keine der beiden Frauen wollte in diesem Moment darüber nachdenken, was diese ganze Nacht und Hermines Geständnis für ihre Beziehung bedeuten könnte.

Die braunhaarige Heilerin wollte sich etwas von ihrer Geliebten lösen, so dass sie sie angucken konnte, wenn sie sprach.  
Pansy jedoch, umarmte sie noch fester.

„Nein. Ich… Können wir so liegen bleiben?“

Hermine strich mit ihren Fingern über Pansys Nacken.  
„Natürlich.“

„Es ist einfach nicht so leicht darüber zu sprechen, weißt du? Ben und mir wurde sehr weh getan. Aber das hast du dir vielleicht schon denken können, oder?“

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie streichelte nur weiter sanft über Pansys Haut.

„Am besten wäre es, ich sage es einfach. Merlin, man sollte denken, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher wird. Aber das wird es nicht. Das wird es nie. Ich denke manchmal, dass es mir doch gut geht. Dass ich wieder die Alte bin. Dass ich mein Leben wieder im Griff habe und dann, ja, dann passiert etwas, ich denke, ihn auf der Straße zu sehen - was völliger Blödsinn ist - und plötzlich ist es so, als wäre gar keine Zeit vergangen, seit er uns verlassen hat.“

Pansy seufzte.

„Es war Blaise.“

Der Name schien zwischen ihnen in der Luft zu hängen. Schwer und erdrückend.  
Hermine umarmte Pansy fester. Und schwieg.

„In Hogwarts waren wir höchstens Bekannte. Und dann ist er Todesser geworden. Als der Krieg begann, da war ich zum Glück noch 16, weißt du? Ich durfte noch keine Todesserin werden. Diese Ehre gebührte nur Draco. Du weißt ja, was es ihm gebracht hat…“, Pansy schnaubte verächtlich.

„Na ja, auf jeden Fall war ich sehr dankbar dafür erst im Juni geboren worden zu sein. Und ich hatte Glück in dieser Hinsicht. In einer anderen jedoch dafür gar nicht. Meine Eltern konnten mich zwar davor beschützen, Todesserin zu werden, aber sie konnten sich nicht gegen die alteingesessene Tradition stellen. Und dazu gehörte eben die Hochzeit mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer. Jemanden der von ihnen ausgewählt wurde.“

„Ich wollte Blaise nicht heiraten. Ich kannte ihn kaum. Nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war, da hat seine Mutter irgendeinen Deal gemacht. Keine Ahnung. Ich vermute einer ihrer vielen Ex-Männer war Richter im Ministerium oder so. Auf jeden Fall entkamen die Beiden einer Strafe in Azkaban. Und dann kontaktierte Blaises Mutter meine Familie. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie eine ‚unbefleckte’ Frau für ihren Sohn. In diesem Fall eine ohne das dunkle Mal.“

Hermines Finger strichen über Pansys Arm, hinunter zu ihrem Handgelenk. Ihre Finger legten sich über die Stelle, an der das dunkle Mal gesessen hätte.  
Pansy küsste erneut ihre Brust.

„Wie gesagt. Ich kannte ihn kaum. Aber meine Familie macht den Deal mit seiner Mutter. Und ich lernte ihn immer besser kennen. Er war charmant, witzig und er wusste, wie er mich zu verführen hatte. Ehe ich es richtig verstehen konnte, hatte er mich vollkommen um seinen Finger gewickelt. Ich war sehr verliebt in ihn, als wir nach einem Jahr Verlobung geheiratet haben. Wirklich. Das Ganze hielt auch einige Zeit so an. Wir lebten in London. Ich begann ein Studium an der Universität. Er arbeitete beim Tagespropheten. Wir hatten es gut zusammen.“

Pansys Stimme klang so, als wäre sie ganz weit in ihren Erinnerungen versunken.   
Dann schüttelte es sie kurz am ganzen Körper und Hermine verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger.  
„Ich bin da.“, sagte ihre Berührung.

„Und dann, ja dann, ging alles den Bach runter. Blaise bekam Probleme im Job, wurde immer unausgeglichener und gemeiner. Seine Mutter stand plötzlich immer öfter vor der Tür und versuchte mich dazu zu drängen ein Kind zu bekommen. Redete stundenlang auf mich ein, dass es doch meine Pflicht wäre und so weiter und so fort. Blaise stimmte ihr sogar zu. Er hat ihr nie widersprochen. Und bei jedem Besuch von ihr, wuchs in mir eigentlich der Wunsch, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Je mehr sie mich unter Druck setzte umso weniger wollte ich schwanger werden.“

„Es war ja nicht so, als hätten wir es nicht versucht gehabt. Das haben wir. Aber es hat einfach nicht geklappt. Ich glaube, wir beide, Blaise und ich, waren einfach nicht kompatibel. Das wurde mir eigentlich in jedem Moment mit ihm klarer. Aber ich hätte mich nie von ihm trennen können. Erstens machte das eine stolze Reinblütlerin nicht und zweitens liebte ich ihn irgendwie immer noch, auch, wenn er sich so verändert hatte. Und na ja. Du kannst dir ja denken, was dann passiert ist. Irgendwann war ich dann tatsächlich schwanger.“

Hermine lächelte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, als sie an Ben dachte, der nur ein paar Meter weiter in seinem Bettchen schlief.  
Pansy schwieg eine Weile und die beiden Frauen blickten gemeinsam auf die Sterne, die am Himmel für sie leuchteten.

Hermine hatte Pansy besonders leidenschaftlich geküsst, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beide die gleiche Faszination für das glitzernde Wunder der Sterne besaßen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Blaises Mutter in irgendeiner Weise für meine Schwangerschaft verantwortlich war, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Denn ich habe Ben bekommen.“

Hermine sah ihn vor sich. Seine schwarzen Löckchen, seine großen braunen Augen, seine dunklere Haut. Jetzt wo sie es wusste, war es eigentlich ganz offensichtlich, dass er Blaise Zabinis Sohn war. Hermine hatte nur ungenaue Erinnerungen an ihn in Hogwarts. Sie hatte ihn neben Draco Malfoy nie so richtig wahrgenommen, wenn sie ehrlich war. Auf jeden Fall fiel es ihr schwer, das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte, mit dem süßen Jungen zu vereinbaren, der sie heute Abend seine Freundin genannt hatte.

„Ben ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich habe ihn von dem Augenblick an geliebt, an dem ich gewusst habe, dass ich tatsächlich schwanger bin. Und als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich kann das gar nicht erklären.“

Hermine räusperte sich leise.   
„Das brauchst du auch nicht.“

„Okay. Ähm. Du wirst dich sicher schon gefragt haben, warum ich hier wohne, in einem Muggeldorf.“

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste, dass Pansy ihre Bewegung spüren konnte.

„Das hängt damit zusammen, weswegen Blaise gegangen ist. Zuerst war er überglücklich über die Geburt seines Sohnes. Das waren alle. Aber es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Ben anders ist.“

Hermine verspannte sich. Ebenso wie Pansy.  
Auf ein Mal machte es alles Sinn. Dass Pansy in einem Muggeldorf wohnte, dass sie wie ein Muggel lebte. Alles. Hermine hatte sie schon gestern Abend und heute den ganzen Tag kaum zaubern sehen, selbst dann nicht, als ihr beim Backen die Tüte Mehl umgekippt war. Pansy hatte alles mit einem Besen aufgewischt.   
Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, bemerkte Hermine erst, wie komisch ihr das vorgekommen war. Sie war als Muggel aufgewachsen und selbst sie hätte eben einen Zauberspruch gesprochen und das Malheur beseitigt. Aber nicht Pansy. Nicht vor ihrem Sohn.

„Er ist ein Squib, oder?“, flüsterte sie leise in Pansys Haare.

„Ja, ist er.“

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also sprach sie das aus, was sie schon den ganzen Tag über gedacht hatte.

„Er ist wundervoll, Pansy.“

Hermine fühlte, wie Pansy anfing in ihren Armen still zu werden und spürte dann plötzlich, wie ein feuchter Tropfen auf die heiße Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten fiel.

„Hey.“ Sie drückte ihre Geliebte eng an sich.

„Danke. Blaise hat das nicht so gesehen, wie du dir denken kannst. Er hat eine Riesenszene gemacht, als es mit jedem Tag den Ben älter wurde, deutlicher wurde, dass er kaum wahrnehmbare magische Kräfte besitzt. Er hat sich betrunken und angefangen Sachen durch die Gegend zu schmeißen. Ich hatte eine solche Angst in dem Moment. Er hat die schlimmsten Sachen gesagt, Hermine. Die Schlimmsten. Also hab ich meinen Sohn genommen und bin abgehauen. Ich konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben.“

„Sch. Ich weiß.“

„Ich habe ihn danach nur noch ein Mal gesehen. Beim Gerichtstermin für unsere Scheidung. Er wollte nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er unsere Existenz jetzt leugnet. Mir soll es Recht sein. Ben und ich, wir sind jetzt eine Familie. Und uns geht es gut hier. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert als Muggel zu leben. Ben weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin und je älter er wird, umso mehr möchte ich ihm von der Zaubererwelt zeigen. Aber ich habe solche Angst, dass er sich dann Fehl am Platze fühlt. Die Zaubererwelt akzeptiert Squibs nicht wirklich, das weißt du ja. Und ich will, dass er glücklich ist, Hermine. Mehr möchte ich wirklich nicht.“

Hermine umarmte Pansy so fest wie sie konnte. 

„Du hast deine Sache bisher wunderbar gemacht. Ich kenne euch noch nicht lange und selbst ich kann das sehen. Und du wirst es auch weiterhin wunderbar machen.“

„Danke.“ Jetzt, wo ihr Geheimnis raus war, fühlte Pansy sich unendlich erleichtert.

Hermine stellte fest, dass sie die Schwarzhaarige jetzt nur noch attraktiver fand. Pansy Parkinson war wirklich eine starke Frau. Eine interessante Frau. Sie weigerte sich diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen und doch wusste sie, worauf er hinauslaufen würde… Pansy war genau die Art von Frau, nach der sie sich immer gesehnt hatte.

Hermine hob Pansys Gesicht zu dem ihren und küsste sie sanft.

„Jetzt hab ich die ganze Stimmung kaputt gemacht, mh?“, grinste Pansy etwas schief.

„Nein, hast du nicht.“ Hermine sah ihr fest in die Augen. Und küsste sie wieder und wieder.  
Pansys erleichtertes Lachen klang so silbern wie das Funkeln der Sterne.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, das sollte das letzte Kapitel werden, aber das haut einfach nicht hin. Muss noch zwei dranhängen. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Sternschnuppennacht

Kapitel 5

Der Heiligabend brach in diesem Jahr mit strahlenden Sonnenschein an, der den frisch gefallenen Schnee silbern glitzern ließ und den Himmel in ein tiefblaues Meer verwandelte.

Hermine kam sich vor wie in einem Winterwunderland aus dem Märchen.

All diese natürliche Schönheit um sie herum und vor allem natürlich die glückliche Wärme die sie spürte, wenn sie mit Pansy und Ben zusammen war.  
Seit dem gestrigen Abend war sie nicht mehr in Nevilles Haus gewesen. 

Wohlig kuschelte sie sich in den warmen Wollpullover den ihr Pansy geliehen hatte, weil sie es, trotz der Abgelegenheit der Häuser nicht riskieren wollte, dass jemand möglicherweise schwebende Anziehsachen über dem Feld sah.

Sie vergrub ihre Nase in den weichen Stoff und atmete tief ein. Der Pullover roch nach Pansy. So ganz verträumt saß Hermine auf dem Sessel und schaute auf die weiße, glimmernde Landschaft vor dem Fenster, hinaus, dass sie überrascht aufquieckte als ihr plötzlich ein flummiges, haariges Etwas auf den Schoß hüpfte.

„Oh, mach das noch mal.“ Ben hüpfte wieder auf und ab.

Hermine tat ihm den Gefallen und quieckte noch ein Mal. Ben lachte vor Freude und kuschelte sich an sie. Hermine ließ ihn machen. Sie war sehr überrascht gewesen, dass Ben gar nichts dazu gesagt hatte, dass sie heute am frühen Morgen mit am Frühstückstisch gesessen hatte und dann auch noch einen Pullover seiner Mutter trug.

Sie war froh, dass er jetzt etwas ruhiger geworden war. Den ganzen Morgen war er die Treppe hoch und runter geflitzt und aufgeregt hin und her gelaufen.  
Pansy hatte es darauf geschoben, dass Ben so wegen der Geschenke aufgeregt war, die er morgen bekommen würde, oder vielleicht auch wegen dem großen Festessen, dass Pansy für heute Abend geplant hatte.

Zumindest hatte sie das so lange geglaubt, bis sie und Hermine entdeckt hatten, dass ich in der Nacht wohl ein kleiner Hauself an der großen roten Plätzchendose zu schaffen gemacht hatte und etliche davon verdrückt hatte.

Kleiner Junge plus Weihnachtsaufregung plus Zuckerüberdosis ergab zusammen ein Ergebnis, dass die beiden Frauen den ganzen Morgen auf Trapp hielt.

Hermines Finger zuckten und sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen ihre Fingerspitzen nicht leicht in Bens Seite zu bohren.   
„Das hätte er für sein Rumgehopse einfach nicht anders verdient gehabt.“, dachte sie sich. Aber dann ließ sie ihre Finger doch lieber durch seine krausen Locken fahren. 

Die sanften Bewegungen schienen ihn zu beruhigen. Zum Glück.

Auch wenn Pansy es nie zugeben würde, so wusste Hermine doch, dass Pansy sehr froh darüber war, dass sie Weihnachten nicht mit Ben alleine feiern musste und vor allem, dass jemand da war, der ihr Ben etwas abnahm während sie schon wieder in der Küche herum fuhrwerkte.

Hermine hatte deswegen ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, aber Pansy bestand darauf. Hermine wäre schließlich ihr Gast und außerdem wollte Ben sowie so lieber mit seiner Ermie Memory spielen als mit ihr.

Ben seufzte und rieb seine Wange an ihrer Schulter. Hermine beobachtete weiter schweigend Pansys Garten, der von der weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt war.

***

„Na?“, flüsterte eine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Verwirrt rieb sie sich die Augen. Oh man, sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Blinzelnd versuchte sie ihren Blick auf Pansy zu fokussieren, die auf der Sessellehne hockte und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte um ihr einen sanften, viel zu kurzen Kuss auf ihren Mundwinkel zu geben.

Hermine lächelte und lehnte sich wieder entspannt im Sessel zurück. So gut wie hier und vor allem so viel hatte sie seit Jahren nicht geschlafen.

„Mh?“, murmelte sie noch etwas verschlafen und Pansy lachte verschmitzt.

„Gut geschlafen, mh?“

„Oh ja. Tief und fest.“

„Gestern Nacht hat dich wohl geschafft?!“, Pansys Augenbraue wanderte herausfordernd nach oben.

„Pssst, doch nicht vor…. Hey! Wo ist Ben?“ Hermine schaute sich verwirrt um. Gerade hatte der kleine Junge doch noch auf ihrem Schoss gesessen…

„Der ist oben. Ich hab ihn hoch geschickt, dass er schon mal seine feinen Sachen raus suchen soll, die er heute Abend tragen will. Er hat da nämlich das Gerücht gehört, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihm sonst nämlich keine Geschenke bringt …“.

Hermine lachte und zog Pansy mit einer Hand und einer blitzschnellen Bewegung herunter zu ihr um ihr einen richtigen Kuss zu geben.

Beide Frauen ließen sich ganz in die Berührung ihrer Lippen fallen und seufzten Beide glücklich auf.   
Hermine versuchte vergeblich den schmerzhaften Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, dass ihr Urlaub schon in wenigen Tagen vorbei seien würde.

Sie drückte ihre Lippen nur etwas fester gegen Pansys und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ ihre Zunge langsam und auskostend über deren Lippen wandern und versuchte sich jede Kleinigkeit genau einzuprägen.

„Mama! Ermie!“, Bens lautes Rufen schallte plötzlich durch das Wohnzimmer und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Frauen schuldbewusst auseinander sprangen.

„Oh, Ben.“ Hermine räusperte sich. 

„Mama!“

„Ja?“, Pansy versuchte nicht allzu ertappt dreinzuschauen und gleichzeitig ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ermie ist noch nicht umgezogen! Und ich will doch, dass der Weihnachtsmann kommt und die Geschenke bringt. Sag ihr, dass sie sich umziehen soll. Komm schon, Ermie!“

Jetzt lachte auch Hermine und schaute schuldbewusst auf ihren Strickpulli.

„Ähm, ja.“

„Mama hat schon den Tisch gedeckt und ich hab Hunger. Also beeil dich.“ Nachdem Ben seine Nachricht mit ernster Miene und strengem Blick kundgetan hatte zog er Pansy mit sich die Treppe nach oben.  
Wahrscheinlich brauchte er Hilfe beim Anziehen.

Hermine kratzte sich am Kopf. Ähm ja, sie hatte doch gar keine Sachen da, wie sollte sie…

„Ich hab dir ein Kleid aufs Bett gelegt. Müsste dir passen. Wenn nicht, dann kannst du's ja eben ändern, nicht wahr?“, schallte Pansys Ruf die Treppe hinunter.

Oh Gott sei Dank, mit einem Lächeln schälte Hermine sich aus der Decke, die ihr jemand über die Beine gelegt hatte.  
Kichernd erkannte sie, dass sie mit kleinen Lokomotiven und Autos bedeckt war. Sie musste also Ben gehören.

Die junge Heilerin folgte dem Gemurmel aus dem Kinderzimmer und klopfte leise an. 

„Ja? Hast du das Kleid nicht gefunden?“ Mit dieser Frage schob Pansy ihren Kopf aus der Tür.

„Ich hab noch nicht danach gesehen. Ich wollte nur eben die hier zurückbringen.“

Pansy nahm die Decke mit einem kleinen Grinsen entgegen.

„Die hat Ben für dich runter geholt. Er wollte nicht, dass du frierst.“

Hermine streichelte noch ein Mal kurz über die Decke ehe sie sich mit einem Kopfnicken von Pansy abwandte.

Zum Teufel noch mal… wie sind sie bloß auf die Idee gekommen, dass das hier eine gute Sache ist? Wie sollte sie es bloß schaffen, sich am Ende des Urlaubs von den Beiden, die ihr in so kurzer Zeit so sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren zu trennen? 

Hermine wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen und schob den bösen Gedanken, dass es für sie und Pansy nach den nächsten paar Tagen keine Zukunft geben würde weit von sich.

Sie atmete zwei-, dreimal tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Eins nach dem anderen, Hermine. Eins nach dem Anderen.“. Mit diesem Mantra öffnete sie Pansys Schlafzimmertür und entdeckte sofort die beiden Kleider auf dem Bett. 

Ein rotes und ein kurzes Schwarzes. Sie wollte sich lieber auf den Augenblick konzentrieren und nicht auf das, was da noch kommen würde. Die Zukunft würde schon schnell genug vor ihr auftauchen.   
Da dachte sie doch lieber darüber nach, in welchem Kleid Pansy sexier aussehen würde.

Nach einigem zögern griff Hermine nach dem schwarzen Kleid. Pansys schwarze Haare würden unglaublich zu dem roten Stoff aussehen, und außerdem war es viel enger geschnitten und würde ihre Brüste…

Hermine kniff sich selber in den Oberschenkel um ihre Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Wenn sie sich nicht bald umziehen würde und sich weiter Pansy in diesem Kleid vorstellte, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich sobald ihre schwarzhaarige Geliebte das Zimmer betrat über sie hermachen.   
Und sie hatte schließlich einen Auftrag von höchster Stelle zu erfüllen. Es ging schließlich um etwas furchtbar Wichtiges… die Weihnachtsgeschenke.

„Also, reiß dich zusammen, Granger. Du wirst sie schon noch in dem Kleid sehen.“

Mit diesem wunderbaren Gedanken zog sich Hermine um und machte sich daran ihre wilden Locken zu einer Hochsteckfrisur zu zwingen, die nicht ganz danach aussah, als wäre sie gerade rückwärts durch eine Hecke gekrochen.

***

Der goldene Lichterschein der Kerzen, die leise Musik im Hintergrund, der Duft des Bratens den Pansy in der Küche zubereitete, Bens glückliches Geschnatter und vor allem alles an Pansy, ihr Aussehen, ihr Duft, ihre Nähe… das alles sorgte dafür, dass Hermine noch nach Jahren an diesen Tag zurückdenken würde und ihn als ihr schönstes Weihnachtsfest beschreiben würde.

Während des Essens hatte sie sich ein paar Mal heimlich in den Arm gekniffen. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, dass sie so ein Glück gehabt haben sollte.

Zumindest hatte sie gedacht, dass es heimlich war, bis Pansy ihre Hand mit der ihren festhielt und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.

Hermine drückte zur Antwort ihre Hand und wandte sich dann wieder Ben zu, der angefangen hatte mit den silbernen Sternen, die Pansy als Dekoration über die weiße Tischdecke verteilt hatte kleine Häufchen zu bilden.  
„Bist du fertig mit dem Essen, Ben?“ 

„JA!“

Hermine blickte den kleinen Jungen erschrocken an. Gerade hatte er doch noch etwas gelangweilt mit der Dekoration herum gespielt und jetzt das?

„Du weißt ja, was das heißt, nicht wahr?“ Pansy wandte sich Hermine zu, die von Ben aus großen dunklen Augen angesehen wurde.

„Ähm… Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt.“

Ben machte ein gequältes Geräusch.

„Was? Sollte ich wissen…?“

„Geschenke, Ermie. Geschenke!“

„Oh. Aber ich dachte…“

Pansy unterbrach sie lachend bevor Hermine sich noch tiefer in die Sache reinreiten konnte.

„Jeder darf an Heiligabend schon mal ein Geschenk auspacken, richtig Ben?“

„Richtig!“, der kleine Junge hibbelte so sehr auf dem Stuhl herum, dass seine Locken auf und ab hüpften.

„Weil, Mama hat mir schon ein Geschenk gekauft. Und der Weihnachtsmann bringt heute Abend den Rest. Ich krieg' immer von zwei Leuten Geschenke.“  
Ben grinste so breit, dass man seine weißen Zähnchen im Kerzenlicht aufblitzen sah.

Pansys Hand verkrampfte sich etwas schmerzhaft um Hermines. Diese jedoch erwiderte nur den festen Druck und ließ ihren Daumen sanft über Pansys Handrücken streicheln.   
Hermine wusste genau, was ihre Geliebte in diesem Augenblick dachte und ihr selber schnürte es den Hals vor Wut zu bei dem Gedanken, dass Ben tatsächlich Geschenke von zwei Leuten bekommen sollte. Und die zweite Person war nicht der Weihnachtsmann…

Pansy räusperte sich und bemühte sich für ihren Sohn ihr breitestes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Na, dann los. Aufräumen können wir später noch. Ich glaube, ich habe da ein paar Geschenke unter dem Baum entdeckt.“

Das musste sie Ben nicht zwei Mal sagen. Wie der Blitz war der Kleine von seinem Stuhl geschossen und ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen.  
Mit großen Augen starrte er auf die drei Geschenke unter dem Baum.

Dann griff er nach dem Kleinsten und hielt es Hermine hin.

Diese war ganz überrascht von der Geste und schaute nur etwas verdattert auf das in silber und grünes Papier gewickelte Geschenk.

„Hier, Ermie. Das ist für dich. Haben Mama und ich für dich gebastelt.“

„Aber wieso?“

„Weil Weihnachten ist, Hermine, Hinterfrag' es einfach nicht okay?“

Und schon wurde ihr das dünne Geschenk ganz in die Hand gedrückt. Ben hatte sich schon wieder dem viel interessanteren anderen Geschenken zugewandt und drückte Pansy ein blaues Päckchen in die Hand.

„Das ist für dich. Von Oma, wie immer.“ , damit war auch das für ihn erledigt, eher er sich mit einem lauten Jauchzen auf das größte Geschenk stürzte.

Hermine war noch so überrascht, dass sie immer noch auf das Geschenk in ihren Händen schaute und gar nicht mitbekam, wie Ben eine große Kiste voll Duplo-Steinen aus seinem Papier schälte.

„Aber ich hab ja gar nicht für euch.“

„Du hast mit uns Plätzchen gebacken.“, unterbrach Ben seine Bemühungen das Spielzeug aus der Kiste zu ziehen nur kurz und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

„Wo er Recht hat.“, Pansy grinste frech und wickelte selber ein Set voll Kräutern und ähnlichem aus.

„Na los, mach schon auf.“

Bei Pansys Worten ließ sogar der kleine Junge für einen kurzen Augenblick seinen neuen Schatz aus den Augen und blickte sie gespannt an.

„Okay.“ Mit zitternden Fingern knibbelte sie das Geschenkpapier auf.

Und hielt nach kurzer Zeit etwas aus roter Pappe in den Händen.

„Das ist ein Stern.“ 

„Jepp. Und guck hier. Da steht dein Name drauf.“  
Bens kleine Hände griffen nach dem roten Stern und drehten ihn um. Und tatsächlich. Da stand in krakeliger Kinderschrift in Großbuchstaben „Ermie“.

Hermine musste schluckten.

„Dabei hat Mama mir geholfen.“ Bens dunkle Augen blickten sie immer noch an. Sein Gesicht verschwamm etwas, als sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Es war nur ein kleiner Pappstern, aber noch nie hatte sie sich so über ein Geschenk gefreut.

„Danke, Ben. Der ist toll.“ Der kleine Junge grinste zufrieden.

„Und danke auch dir, Pansy. Wirklich. Ich werd' ihn immer bei mir haben…“

Oh oh. Da hatte sie wohl etwas Falsches gesagt, den kaum waren die Worte aus ihrem Mund war Ben aufgesprungen und starrte sie schon wieder an.

„Nein.“

„Nein?“

„Nein. Der Stern kommt doch in mein Zelt.“

„In dein Zelt? Aber ich dachte…“, Hermine bemühte sich nicht verwirrt vor sich hin zustottern.

Ben schaute sie frustriert an. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit seinen kleinen Füßen aufstampfte.

„Ben, warum zeigst du Hermine nicht wovon du sprichst, mh? Sie hat dein Zelt ja noch gar nicht gesehen.“

Kaum hatte seine Mutter die Worte ausgesprochen da wurde Hermine auch schon mit erstaunlicher Kraft für so einen kleinen Jungen die Treppe hochgezogen. In diesen Minuten war sie froh, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte ihre Füße in High- Heels zu zwängen, sonst läge sie jetzt bestimmt lang auf dem Boden.

Pansys Lachen folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf.

***

„Oh wow.“ 

Hermine lag neben Ben in dem Zelt aus Bettlaken und schaute hinauf an die Decke. An die Laken waren lauter Sterne angebracht. Große und kleine, bunte und weiße. 

Die beiden größten Sterne waren ein lilaner auf dem sie im matten Licht „Mama“ lesen konnte und ein grüner auf dem in einer schönen geschwungen Schrift „Benjamin“ stand.

Die Sterne drehten sich in ihrem eigenen Rhythmus und alle strahlten sie ein schwaches Licht in ihrer Farbe aus, das man sich wie in einem Kaleidoskop fühlte während die Farben um einen herum tanzten.

Eine Bewegung am Zelteingang ließ Ben näher zu ihr herüber rutschen.

„Habt ihr für mich auch noch Platz da drin?“, fragte Pansy leise.

„Klar.“

Und schon lagen sie zu dritt auf den weichen Kissen und schauten den Sternen bei ihrem Tanz zu.  
Pansy, Ben und Hermine.

„Und da kommt dein Stern hin.“ Hermines Blick folgte Bens Finger der an eine Stelle direkt neben Pansys Stern zeigte.

„Das ist ein Wunschstern, weißt du?“

„Tatsächlich?“, flüsterte Hermine leise.

„Ja. Man kann sich ja was wünschen, wenn eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel fällt, dass habe ich aus einem Buch gelernt, und ich wollte so gerne eine sehen, aber es kam einfach keine und da hat Mama gesagt, dass wir uns eben unsere eigenen Wunschsterne basteln müssen, dann müssen wir nicht erst auf eine Sternschnuppe warten.“, erklärte Ben ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Deine Mama ist sehr klug, Ben.“ Hermine zwinkerte Pansy über Bens Kopf hinweg zu.

„Jepp. Und sie hat Superkräfte.“, flüsterte ihr der kleine Junge mit begeisterter Stimme zu.

„Superkräfte?“

„Oh ja. Sie hat meine Sterne zum Leuchten gebracht.“

„Dann hat sie wirklich Superkräfte.“, stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

„Oh ja. Genauso wie die Superhelden aus den Geschichten die sie mir zum Schlafen gehen erzählt.“

„Ähm, Ben, ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine unbedingt wissen will, was…“, versuchte Pansy ihren Sohn in seinem Geschnatter zu unterbrechen.

„Willst du's nicht wissen?“ Oh nein, wieder dieser Blick aus den großen schokobraunen Augen.

Hilflos spürte Hermine wie sie bloß nickte und hörte sich selber ein „Doch, natürlich würde ich gerne hören, was deine Mama dir für Geschichten erzählt.“

Pansy schnaubte leise und wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte auch etwas verächtlich.

Ben ergriff aufgeregt ihre Hand.

„Also, da gibt es drei Superhelden. Die haben alle Superkräfte. Die können nämlich…“, Ben legte eine künstlerische Pause ein und flüsterte dann ein ehrfürchtiges „…Zaubern.“. hervor.

„Wirklich?“ Hermine schaute ihn gespannt an. 

„Wirklich. Der eine heißt Don und der andere Merry und dann gibt es noch die Superheldin, die mag ich am liebsten, die heißt Mina. Sie ist die Schlauste und weiß immer die Lösung.“  
Pansys Handrücken schlug an ihre Stirn. 

Hermines Augen wurden bei jedem Wort größer.   
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte sie schließlich mit dem breitesten Grinsen.

„Oh ja. Die drei Kämpfen gegen die Bösen, den schwarzen Prinzen, und sie gewinnen immer!“

„Ist das so?“

„Ja, weil sie doch Superkräfte haben. Und weil Mina da ist. Die ist so toll.“ 

Ben fing an sich zu winden, als seine Mutter neben ihm versuchte ihm am weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Mama!!!“, protestierte der kleine Junge lautstark und wand sich in ihrer festen Umarmung.  
Hilfesuchend streckte nach Hermine die Hand aus.

„Ermie, Hilfe!“

Hermine lachte laut und warf sich mit ins Gewühl. 

„Das hier ist zu gut um wahr zu sein.“, dachte sie sich, während sie mit Pansy den kleinen strampelnden Jungen in ihrer Mitte durch kitzelte, wie sie es schon seit heute Mittag geplant hatte.

Ben kreischte vor Vergnügen und rollte sich auf dem Kissen.

Nach einiger Zeit fielen alle drei atemlos zurück und schauten wieder auf die leuchtenden Sterne über sich.

Hermine musste Grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Fragen sie Pansy da noch unbedingt stellen musste.

Ben zog einen etwas mitgenommenen roten Stern unter seinem Hemd hervor und reichte ihn seiner Mutter. Die lächelte und reichte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an Hermine weiter.

Hermine räusperte sich gewichtig und sprach dann schnell ein paar Sprüche, die den Stern wieder glätteten und ihn zu den anderen an die Decke beförderten, genau an die Stelle, die Ben ihr gezeigt hatte. Pansys Zauberspruch ließ ihn ebenso erstrahlen wie die anderen Sterne.

„Ermie! Du hast ja auch Superkräfte.“ Ben starrte sie völlig begeistert an.

„Aber pssst! Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, ja?“

Der kleine Junge nickte aufgeregt und griff jeweils nach Pansys und Hermines Hand. 

„Du bist mein Superheld, Ben.“, flüsterte Pansy in das Ohr ihres Sohnes und fing Hermines warmen Blick ein, den diese ihr zuwarf.  
„Dann sind wir jetzt auch drei. Wie in deiner Geschichte, Mama.“ Ben grinste glücklich.

Oh ja, so viele Fragen die Pansy zu beantworten hatte.

Aber in diesem Moment war Hermine völlig damit zufrieden in Bens Zelt zu liegen und den Sternen zuzuschauen.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass ich immer bei den Beiden bleiben könnte.“

Der Gedanke fuhr ihr durch den Kopf ehe sie ihn aufhalten konnte. Und eigentlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Ben ja recht und ihr Stern, der rot über ihrem Gesicht leuchtete, konnte ihr wirklich einen Wunsch erfüllen…

***

Der Wind pfiff kalt ums Cottage als die kleine Eule endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Ungeduldig klopfte ihr spitzer Schnabel an das Küchenfenster vom Tulip Cottage.

Doch die drei Superhelden in ihrer Sternenhöhle konnten sie nicht hören…


	6. Kapitel 6

Sternschnuppennacht

Kapitel 6

 

„Liebe Hermine.  
Ich hoffe doch, dass bei dir alles okay ist?  
Ich habe gestern versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du warst wohl beschäftigt? Na ja, auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass meine Eule dich jetzt gefunden und mein Brief dich somit erreicht hat. Ich habe da nämlich ein kleines Problem. Also eigentlich kein Problem an sich… Es ist nur. Ähm. Ich würde dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten. Am Besten ist es wohl, wenn ich es einfach schreibe…  
Also, ich hatte dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich jemanden getroffen habe und na ja, wie soll ich sagen, sie ähm, sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben könnte.“

Bis zu dieser Stelle des Briefes kam Hermine bevor sie mit einem breiten Grinsen das Lesen aufgab und einen kleinen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Das kam ihr gerade recht! Wenn Neville länger in ihrer Wohnung bleiben wollte, dann hieße das ja, dass sie länger hier bleiben konnte. Also im Rose- Cottage. Nicht hier- hier.

Obwohl…

Hermine lachte über sich selbst. Wem wollte sie hier etwas vormachen? Sie wollte genau da bleiben, wo sie gerade war. Bei Pansy. Und Ben. Im Tulip- Cottage. Und Neville hatte ihr gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu gegeben.

Immer noch breit grinsend hob sie den Brief wieder in ihr Blickfeld und las weiter.

„… Und ich würde wirklich gerne noch etwas hier bleiben. Als ich deine Mutter gesehen habe, meinte sie auch, dass du die Erholung dringend nötig hättest und ja. Was sagst du?“

„Ja!“ Hermine hüpfte fast vor Aufregung.

Sie war so enthusiastisch und aufgekratzt, dass sie am liebsten die Treppe hoch gestürmt wäre, um Pansy von der guten Nachricht zu berichten.

Im letzten Augenblick jedoch bemerkte sie eine letzte, etwas verschmierte hin gekrakelte Linie auf dem Pergament, dass die Eule zu ihr gebracht hatte.

„P.S.: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber sie meinte, es wäre besser, wenn du es wüsstest. Also. Die, die ich getroffen habe. Es geht um Hannah, Hermine. Ich hoffe, das ändert nichts an deiner Entscheidung.“

„WAS?“ entfuhr es Hermine, bevor sie den Gedanken aufhalten konnte.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Kreidebleich stand sie am Treppengeländer und musste sich daran festhalten, denn plötzlich hatte sie so ein komisches, weiches Gefühl in den Knien.  
Hatten die Beiden das etwa geplant?  
Himmel! Daran durfte sie noch nicht mal denken.

Voller Wut zerknitterte sie den Brief in ihrer Hand. Sie kam sich so verarscht vor!  
Das hätte sie nie von Neville gedacht. Von Hannah. Ja. Von ihr schon. So, wie sie sie vor einem Jahr verlassen hatte. Aber Neville…?

„Verdammt!“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Überrascht über Pansys Stimme zuckte Hermine schuldbewusst zusammen. Gerade hatte sie sich noch so gefreut und jetzt… Und warum musste Pansy gerade jetzt auftauchen?

Hermines Gesicht war immer noch zu einer wütenden Maske verzogen.

„Hast du schlechte Nachrichten bekommen?“, ganz langsam näherte sich Pansy ihrer Geliebten.

„Das kann man wohl sagen!“, Hermines Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Neville ist jetzt mit Hannah zusammen. Hannah!“

Pansy schaute sie etwas verwirrt an.

„Neville? Hannah?“

„Ja. Hannah. Abott. Meine Hannah!“ Hermine wurde immer lauter.

Pansy schaute sie stumm an. Sie rührte sich nicht. Hermine sah, wie sie schwer schluckte und dann ihren Blick abwandte und auf ein Mal den Treppenabsatz furchtbar interessant zu finden schien.

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Pansy sagte immer noch nichts.

Von oben drang das gedämpfte Geräusch eines Kassettenrecorders herunter.

Pansys Hand verkrampfte sich und dann bog sie den Rücken durch. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Hermine war von dieser Wandlung so überrascht, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

Die eisblauen Augen ihrer Partnerin blitzen. Angespannt presste sie die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie weiß wurden. Ihre Arme verschränkte sie fest vor ihrer Brust.  
Ihre ganze Haltung war abwehrend, so als würde sie sich auf einen Kampf gefasst machen.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Was war denn…?

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“ Pansys gepresste Stimme war ganz ruhig. Ihr Ton schneidend kalt.

„Wieso? Was ist denn…?“  
Pansy ließ sie nicht ausreden:„Geh, Hermine.“

Hermine war nun völlig verwirrt. Erst Nevilles Nachricht, dann das.

Noch ein Mal startete sie den Versuch mit Pansy zu reden, doch diese ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du gehen sollst.“

Mit einem Kopf schütteln und ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Hermine der Tür zu. Pansys Befehl hallte in ihrem Kopf und wurde zu einem irritierenden Summen.

Wortlos griff sie nach ihrem Mantel und ihrer Mütze.

An der Haustür drehte sie sich noch mal. Pansy hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt. Sie sah unglaublich stark und sexy aus. Wie eine Kriegerin.

Hermine, die immer noch nicht begriff, was da eigentlich gerade passierte starrte Pansy so lange an, bis diese ihr mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet, endlich ihr Haus zu verlassen.

Der Anblick verschwamm vor Hermines Augen.

Gerade war doch noch alles okay gewesen. Und dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere das. Dabei wollte sie Pansy doch davon erzählen, dass sie länger hier bleiben würde.

Ihr Innerstes schien zu Eis zu erstarren. Selbst das Atmen schien ihr auf einmal weh zu tun.

Ihr Arm hob sich gegen ihren Willen und drückte die Türklinke hinunter. Es war so, als sähe sie sich selber bei der Bewegung zu. Wie sie die Tür öffnete und dann hinaustrat in die kalte weiße Winterlandschaft.

Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, da würde sie von einer festen Hand hinausgeschoben und die Tür hinter ihr zugeknallt.

Pansy musste von der Treppe hinunter gestürzt sein um sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu kriegen.

Der plötzliche, laute Knall der Holztür, die heftig hinter ihr ins Schloss gezogen und verschlossen wurde, sorgte dafür, dass Hermine wieder zu sich kam.

„Pansy!“, rief sie laut:„Verdammt, Pansy. Was soll das denn? Was ist denn passiert? Pansy!“

Sie hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die schwere Tür aber im Haus regte sich nichts.

Nach einigen Minuten gab sie es schließlich auf. Es schien ja doch keinen Sinn zu haben. Ihr Hals tat weh vom Schreien ebenso wie ihr die Hände schmerzten vom Schlagen gegen das Holz der Tür.

Hermine wandte sich um und lief den Gartenweg entlang. Sie war fast blind vor Tränen.

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte durch den Schnee.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, was da gerade passiert war.

Erst als die völlig außer Atem und mit schmerzenden Lungen auf Nevilles Sofa saß und den zerknüllten Brief, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

In ihrem Kopf schwirrten Bilder von Pansy und Ben und die paar Sekunden ihres letzten Gespräches mit Pansy.

Bei diesem Gedanken stieß sie ein Wimmern aus und krümmte sich. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass es tatsächlich das letzte Gespräch mit Pansy gewesen sein sollte, dass sie sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen sollte, versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Und dann war da noch Ben.  
Der süße kleine Ben. Mit seinem Lockenkopf, der an ihren Haaren zupfte, ihre eigenen Locken springen ließ, sich an sie kuschelte und ihr erzählte, dass er und seine Mama sie lieb hatten.

Hermine krümmte sich immer mehr zusammen. Ihr Magen tat weh. Ihr Hals. Ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen und am schlimmsten war, dass ihr auch das Herz weh tat. Dieses stechende Gefühl in ihrer Brust verschwand einfach nicht.

Dabei hatte sie doch noch erst vor wenigen Minuten das Glück in ihren Händen gehalten.

Neville hatte ihr die Chance gegeben, dass sie Pansy noch nicht so schnell wieder würde verlassen müssen.  
Sie hätte alles für diese Chance gegeben. Gut, sie kannten sich eigentlich erst seit ein paar Tagen. Ihre Schulzeit zählte da einfach nicht. Aber was sie hatten, dass war so…. gut und richtig… Hermine wusste einfach, dass sie das nicht so einfach aufgeben konnte. Dazu war es jetzt schon zu groß. Nach so kurzer Zeit.

Sollte Neville doch mit der blöden Kuh glücklich werden. Was ging es sie an, wenn sie bei Pansy und Ben ihr Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Hermine lachte gequält. Es klang eher wie ein Jaulen.  
Und ihre blöden Gedanken, dass Hannah hinter all dem hier stecken könnte. Am besten noch mit ihrer Mutter unter einer Decke. Lächerlich!  
Warum war sie bloß so wütend gewesen?

Himmel, sie hatte sogar Pansy angeschrien…  
Hermine stutzte. War das etwa der Grund weswegen Pansy sie rausgeworfen hatte? Weil sie sie angeschrien hatte… aber das war doch nur im ersten Moment des Schreckens. Sie war drei Jahre mit dieser Frau zusammen gewesen, da durfte sie doch wohl mal….

„Oh.“  
Hermines Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr plötzlich von den Augen.  
„Oh mein Gott! OH NEIN. Nein, nein, nein. Oh Scheiße!“

Hermine war vom Sofa aufgesprungen und tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein! Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet?!?

„Meine Hannah.“, äffte sie sich selber nach. „Scheiße!“

***

Oh Gott, was musste Pansy jetzt von ihr denken?

An ihrer Stelle hätte Hermine wohl genauso reagiert. Verdammt. Warum war ihr das bloß raus gerutscht?!

Meine Hannah.

Schon seit über 356 Tagen war sie nicht mehr „ihre“ Hannah. War es vielleicht nie richtig gewesen.

Hermine dachte doch gar nicht mehr in dieser Weise von ihr. Sie liebte sie nicht mehr. Gut, ab und zu vermisste sie die Nähe zu ihr. Aber dann auch nicht wirklich zu ihr, sondern eher zu einem anderen Menschen.  
Seit der Sekunde, in der sie Pansy über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte sie nicht auch nur einen winzigen Gedanken an ihre Exfreundin verschwendet. Und dann diese Katastrophe.

Wütend auf sich selber schlug Hermine mit ihrer Hand gegen die Wohnzimmerwand.

Scheiße! Jetzt tat ihr auch noch die Hand weh!

Am liebsten wäre sie sofort losgelaufen und hätte sich Pansy vor die Füße geworfen um ihr alles zu erklären.

Dass das alles ein Missverständnis war, dass Hermine nichts mehr von Hannah wollte, dass sie sie gar nicht mehr liebte, denn sie lie…

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so früh das zu sagen. Zu früh.  
Pansy würde sie nie ernst nehmen. Das Beste war den Gedanken einfach zu unterdrücken.

Aber wenn sie so an ihre Reaktion dachte…

Das Herz der jungen Heilerin machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. So reagiert man nicht, wenn es sich bloß um einen One Night Stand zwischen ihnen gehandelt hätte. Hermine hatte schon vorher einen Verdacht gehabt. Klar. Man lädt seinen „Spaß für eine Nacht“ ja nicht ein um mehrere Tage, die Weihnachtsfeiertage, mit ihr zu verbringen. Und stellt sie nicht seinem Sohn vor… auch, wenn das ja eher Hermines eigene Schuld war, weil sie so bei Pansy rein geplatzt war.

Aber Pansy hätte sie ja nicht reinlassen müssen…

Hermines Herz schlug immer schneller.

Sollte es wirklich eine Chance geben?

Mit Tränen in den Augen dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend zurück.

An ihren Wunsch an den Stern den Ben ihr geschenkt hatte…

…. Oh Gott, Ben!

Was würde er denken? Was würde Pansy ihm erzählen?

Ihr Herz wurde wieder schwer, als sie daran dachte…

Nein. Wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance auf etwas Festes mit Pansy bestand, dann musste sie sie nutzen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Jetzt musste sie es nur noch schaffen den ganzen blöden Streit aus der Welt zu schaffen und vor allem Pansy davon zu überzeugen ihnen beiden eine Chance zu geben.

Hermine hoffte, dass es dazu noch nicht zu spät war.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars für dieses Mal Weihnachten. :) Hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen.

Sternschnuppennacht

Kapitel 7

Hermine raufte sich frustriert die Haare.  
Das Ganze konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

Ihr flogen tatsächlich an die fünfzig Ideen durch den Kopf. Man sollte meinen, dass sich doch außer irgendeiner davon was machen lassen würde.

Aber nein. Sie rangierten eher aller auf einer Skala von „Oh Gott! Bloß nicht!“ bis „Das kannste gleich vergessen, das klappt sowie so nicht.“

Außerdem wurde sie das blöde Gefühl nicht los, dass sie, je länger sie zögerte, Pansy die Chance gab, sich weiter in ihre Wut oder ihre Enttäuschung hineinzusteigern.

Und Hermine hoffte wirklich, dass es hauptsächlich Enttäuschung war, die Pansy heute morgen so hatte reagieren lassen.

„Argh!“ Sie zog so fest an ihren Haaren, dass es schon weh tat.

Und jetzt klingelte auch noch das Telefon.

Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu allen Seiten um auf der Suche nach dem Hörer. Das Telefon hatte in all der ganzen Zeit nicht ein Mal geklingelt.

Endlich!

Hermine folgte dem Klingeln, bis sie den schwarzen Hörer zwischen zwei Sofakissen versteckt liegen sah.  
Sie fragte besser nicht, wie er überhaupt dahin gekommen war.

„Ja?“, fragte sie daher etwas überrascht als sie das Gespräch annahm.

„Hermine! Na endlich! Ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit dich zu erreichen!“

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war seit Stunden hier, und das Telefon hatte nicht ein Mal geklingelt. Warum müssen Mütter immer gleich so zu Übertreibungen neigen?

„Neville hat sich ja auch schon Sorgen gemacht. Er hat extra bei mir angerufen, weil er dich nicht erreichen konnte und was ist denn nur los da bei dir?“

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich wünsche dir ‚Frohe Weihnachten’, Mutter.“

Sie hörte ein Schnauben am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, dir auch ‚Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine’, aber lenk' jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Wo warst du die letzten Tage?“

Hermines Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zu ihrer linken Brust. Der Gedanke an die Tage mit Pansy und Ben und vor allem die Ahnung, dass das alles für immer vorbei sein könnte, versetze ihr einen Stich.

„Ich war bei mein… ein… bei Nevilles Nachbarin. Sie und ihr kleiner Sohn haben mich freundlicher Weise eingeladen mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern. Was ich natürlich dankend angenommen habe. Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, dann wäre ich ja hier oben alleine versauert.“

„Ach, paperlapapp. Das war aber wirklich anständig von ihr.“

Hermine lachte gequält. Das war mal wieder so richtig typisch.

„Ja, war es.“

„Ist das zufällig die Nachbarin, die auf der anderen Seite des Feldes wohnt. Diese… war der Name ‚Pansy’?“

Hermine starrte überrascht auf den Hörer in ihrer Hand. Woher kannte denn ihre Mutter Pansy?

„Äh…“. Ihr fehlten da tatsächlich die Worte.

„Ja, ich frag nur, weil Neville da etwas erwähnt hatte. Das er diese Nachbarin noch unbedingt erreichen müsste, weil er sie an etwas erinnern wollte und er es wohl vergessen hat mit in den Brief zu schreiben. Auf den du übrigens immer noch nicht geantwortet hast, Hermine!“

Diesmal war es Hermine die so tat, als hätte sie die spitze Kritik ihrer Mutter nicht mitbekommen.

„Was hast du gesagt? An was wollte Neville Pansy erinnern?“

„Ach, es ging wohl um ihren kleinen Jungen. Der soll so ganz vom Universum und All und so fasziniert sein und heute Nacht soll doch ein Sternschnuppenregen zu sehen sein und der Kleine würde das auf gar keinen Fall verpassen wollen.“

Ein Sternschnuppenregen? Heute Nacht? 

Hermines Augen wurden größer und größer. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller als ihr klar wurde, was für eine Gelegenheit sie gerade bekommen hatte.

„Ach so, ja. Okay. Danke für deinen Anruf. Wirklich. Danke. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Schöne Feiertage noch.“   
Und schon hatte Hermine aufgelegt. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sich ihre Stimme fast überschlagen hatte. 

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Mantel, Handschuhen, Mütze und den Hausschlüssel und schon war sie aus dem Cottage hinein in die Dämmerung gelaufen.  
Das alles passierte so schnell, dass die Tür schon hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war ehe sie das erneute dauerhafte Telefonklingeln gehört hätte.

***

So schnell wie sie jetzt lief, hatte sie den Weg zwischen den beiden Häusern noch nie zurück gelegt. Selbst nicht, als sie von dem Gedanken an eine heiße Nacht mit Pansy beflügelt war.

Hermine hoffte wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass sie noch nicht zu spät war und Pansy in Gedanken schon ganz mit ihr und ihrer Beziehung abgeschlossen hatte.

Ihre Schritte lenkten sie geradewegs zur Holztür an die sie noch vor einigen Stunden verzweifelt geschlagen hatte. Jetzt stand sie davor und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Hand hob und erneut anklopfte.

Niemand kam um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

Im Haus war auch kein Licht an, und es wurde wirklich langsam dunkel.

„Oh bitte. Bitte lass sie da sein.“, flehte sie innerlich bevor sie ein zweites Mal anklopfte.

Wieder nichts.

Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie ein Geräusch hörte.

Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie kannte dieses Geräusch nun schon so gut. Sie war bloß ein paar Stunden weg gewesen, aber sie hatte es tatsächlich vermisst.

„Oh man, Hermine. Du steckst tief drin!“, sagte sie sich in Gedanken ehe sie dem kleinen, frei geschaufelten Weg folgte, der hinter das Haus führte.

Und wieder hörte sie es.   
Dieses Geräusch.

Es war Ben. Bens fröhliches Kinderlachen schallte durch den Garten. 

Und da… oh.

Pansy. Auch sie lachte.

Hermines Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Bitte, bitte lass sie mir noch eine Chance geben. Bitte.“, betete sie leise innerlich vor sich hin als sie um die Ecke des Hauses bog.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich sofort bemerkbar machen wollen, aber jetzt hielt sie doch etwas zurück. Vielleicht war es der Anblick der beiden Personen, die offensichtlich so glücklichen waren in diesem Moment.

Pansy tollte mit ihren Sohn durch den Garten, der ganz in slytheringrüne Winterkleidung verpackt war. 

Hermine sah, dass im Garten mehrere kleine Schneemänner und Schneefrauen verteilt waren und war das? Ja. Tatsächlich. Da stand sogar ein Schneehauself. 

Mutter und Sohn lieferten sich gerade ein kleines Slalomwettrennen um ihre Meisterwerke.  
Pansy ließ Ben offensichtlich gewinnen.

Der lachte erneut freudig auf, als er als erster am Hauselfen angekommen war und ihm seine kleine behandschuhte Hand auf den Kopf haute.

Das linke Ohr wackelte gefährlich, aber die Konstruktion hielt stand. Pansy hatte bestimmt mit ihrem Zauberstab etwas nachgeholfen.

„Ich hab gewonnen. Mama, ich hab gewonnen!“, Ben hüpfte auf und nieder bevor er Pansy an der Hand zog und sich kurzum in den Schnee plumpsen ließ.

„Du hast es versprochen, Mama.“

Pansy seufzte theatralisch und ließ sich dann in ihrem schwarzen Wintermantel neben ihren Sohn im Schnee nieder.

„Na los.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gerade versuchte sich vom Lachen oder doch eher vom Weinen abzuhalten.

Ben und Pansy breiteten ihre Arme und Beine aus und begannen sie schnell auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Schneeengel.“, flüsterte Hermine leise vor sich hin. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden sie entdeckten. Sie waren gerade so glücklich. Da würde sie wohl nur stören.  
Jedoch brachte sie es auch nicht übers Herz einfach wieder so zu verschwinden.

Stolz beobachtete sie wie Pansy und Ben ihre Schneeengel begutachteten.

Dann hexte Pansy ihrem Sohn schnell die Wintersachen trocken und bestimmt auch etwas warm, denn Ben kicherte plötzlich auf und lief zur Terrasse.

Gut, wenn die Beiden jetzt reingingen, dann konnte Hermine wieder zur Haustür und…

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, dass Pansy sich einen Gartenstuhl heranzog und Ben auf ihren Schoß hob.

„Wie lange müssen wir warten, Mama?“

„Nicht mehr lange. Es wird ja schon dunkel.“

Hermine beobachtete wie ihre beiden liebsten Menschen auf der Welt zusammen in den Nachthimmel schauten.

Oh. Pansy hatte wohl an die Sternschnuppennacht heute gedacht. Oder vielleicht hatte Neville sie doch noch erreicht.   
Hermines Herz rutschte ihr in den Magen. Verdammt. 

***

Warum stand sie noch da? Minutenlang stand sie nun schon in der Eiseskälte und schaute nur Ben und Pansy an, die ebenfalls schwiegen und in den Himmel schauten auf der Suche nach dem ersten blinkenden Stern und der ersten Sternschnuppe, die ihnen heute Nacht versprochen worden waren.

Hermines seufzte. Wie sehr könnte sie jetzt eine Sternschnuppe gebrauchen?!  
Wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem roten Stern in Bens Zelt zurück. Ob er noch da hing? 

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie förmlich zusammen schreckte, als sie plötzlich Ben reden hörte.   
Als sie dann auch noch verstand, was er sagte wusste sie nicht ob sie sich freuen oder sich schämen sollte.

„Mama, warum ist Ermie nicht da? Will sie denn nicht die Sternschnuppen sehen?“

Hermine hörte, wie Pansy sich bedeutungsvoll räusperte.

Sie traute sich nicht zu atmen.

„Weißt du, Hermine musste leider schnell weg. Sie hat heute morgen einen Brief bekommen.“

Ben dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Was stand da denn drin? Das kann ja gar nicht so wichtig gewesen sein, dass sie jetzt nicht mit uns die Sterne angucken kann.“

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Der kleine Junge, der zusammen mit seiner Mama ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, ohne dass sie es geahnt hatte, hatte so recht. Nichts war es wert, dass sie diesen Augenblick dafür verpasst hätte.

„Hermine hat auch noch andere Freunde. Und jemand den sie sehr lieb hat, hat wohl etwas Dummes gemacht?“

„Etwas Dummes?“ Ben schaute seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Hat der auch vergessen, dass man nicht seine Autos überall rum liegen lassen darf, weil man sonst drüber fällt?“

Pansy Lachen klang erstickt und gequält und sorgte dafür, dass Hermines Kloß in ihrem Hals noch dicker wurde.

„Nein. Nicht so was Dummes.“

„Kommt sie denn morgen wieder?“

Hermine wäre am liebsten auf die Beiden zu gestürmt.

Anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten zupfte Pansy an einer seiner Locken und beobachtete Ben ruhig.

„Du hast sie lieb, oder?“

„Klar. Sie ist eine Superheldin und kann verschiedene Stimmen machen, wenn sie mir vorliest und sie hat uns lieb.“ 

Verstohlen wischte sich Hermine eine Träne von der Wange.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Sie hat dich sehr lieb.“ Pansys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Nein.“ „Nein.“ Kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

Erschrocken schlug Hermine die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte.  
Genauso erschrocken blickten sie die beiden Augenpaare von der Terrasse her an.  
Ein eisblaues und ein dunkelbraunes.  
Ein Blick erstarrte förmlich und der andere leuchtete auf.

Ben wippelte bei seiner Mutter auf dem Schoß bis sie ihn losließ. Er lief so schnell er konnte über die Wiese zu Hermine.

„Ermie! Du kommst gerade richtig. Gleich geht’s los!“ 

Hermine, die bisher den Blick nicht von Pansy abgewandt hatte und noch immer ihren Blick festhielt beugte sich jetzt zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter und hob ihn auf ihre Arme.

„Hallo Ben. Ja, ich glaube auch, dass ich gerade richtig gekommen bin.“

Das Gefühl, welches in ihr emporstieg als sie so mit einem strahlenden Ben auf dem Arm Pansy entgegen ging, ließ sich nicht beschreiben.

Ihr war schlecht und gleichzeitig war sie glücklich.

Pansy hatte sie nicht sofort angeschrien oder Ben davon abgehalten zu ihr zu laufen. 

Auf der Terrasse angekommen setzte Hermine Ben auf dem zweiten Gartenstuhl ab, holte tief Luft, wappnete sich innerlich und wandte sich dann Pansy zu.  
„Hallo.“

Pansy sagte nichts.

„Ben, warum gehst du nicht eben ins Haus, ja? Du kannst die Dose mit den Plätzchen holen.“

Das ließ sich der kleine Junge nicht zweimal sagen.  
Schon war er im Haus verschwunden.

Und Pansy und Hermine waren allein.

„Du bist also noch hier.“

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“

Pansys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„In London. Bei ‚deiner’ Hannah.“

Hermine fuhren diese Worte wie Stiche ins Herz.

„Pansy. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ehrlich nicht.“

„Natürlich nicht“, Pansy schnaubte verächtlich. „Deswegen hast du es wahrscheinlich gesagt, mh?“

„Das ist mir so raus gerutscht. Damit war doch nicht gemeint, dass sie immer noch ‚mein’ ist. Das ist sie schon so lange nicht mehr. Und vor allem heißt das auch nicht, dass ich überhaupt noch möchte, dass sie es ist.“

Pansy schwieg.

„Es stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Verdammt, Pansy. Ich war nur so wütend. Neville hat in dem Brief geschrieben, dass sich zwischen ihm und Hannah wohl was anbahnt und…“

Pansy holte tief Luft und Hermine wusste, was sie sagen wollte und deswegen rief sie schnell dazwischen.

„Und deswegen war ich nicht wütend. Es ist mir völlig egal, was zwischen den beiden ist. Wirklich! Ich war nur so sauer, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich alle verarschen. Ich wollte den Urlaub hier nicht machen. Das wurde alles von meiner Mutter eingefädelt oder von wer weiß wem. Und dann warst du plötzlich da….“

„Und was? Hm? Und plötzlich wurde dir immer bewusster, dass du wirklich keinen Bock hast hier zu sein?“

„Pansy! Das kannst du nach den letzten Tagen, nach den letzten Nächten, ja wohl wirklich nicht glauben. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich hier sein wollte. Wie sehr ich immer noch hier sein will. Das stand nämlich auch in Nevilles Brief. Dass er länger in London bleiben will und ob ich deswegen noch hier bleiben könnte. Ihm zuliebe. Und das wollte ich dir eigentlich heute morgen erzählen. Ich war so glücklich und dann ist mir dieser Mist aus dem Mund gerutscht und…“. Hermine rang mit den Händen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten um Pansy verständlich zu machen was in ihr vorging.

Die Schwarzhaarige starrte sie an.

„Du warst was?“

Hermine traute sich noch nicht mal zu blinzeln.

„Glücklich.“

„Du wolltest also hierbleiben? Ein paar Tage länger?“

„Natürlich!“

Hermine entspannte sich, als sie sah wie Pansys Blick weicher wurde und sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Sie wollte sie so gerne umarmen und küssen in diesem Augenblick, aber sie zwang sich selber sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ben hatte recht, weißt du?“ Ganz langsam machte sie einen kleinen Schritt auf Pansy zu. Die stehenblieb wo sie war.  
Sie kam zwar nicht auf Hermine zu, aber sie wich auch nicht zurück.

Hermine traute sich weiter vor.

„Womit?“

„Ich hab euch beide lieb. Sehr sogar.“

Langsam breitete sich das schönste Lächeln auf Pansys Gesicht aus.  
Ihr Anblick verschwamm vor Hermines Augen.

„Ich hatte Recht!“ Ein kleiner Wirbelwind kam auf sie zugelaufen und umarmte gleichzeitig Hermines und Pansys Beine, die so überrascht waren, dass sie sich aneinander festhalten mussten.

„Ich hatte Recht, Mama.“ Ben guckte von unten zu Pansy hoch. Kekskrümel waren um seinen Mund herum verteilt. Pansy lachte und wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg.

„Ja, hattest du.“

„Bleibst du jetzt hier, Ermie?“

Hermine schaute Pansy an. Die lächelte.

„Ja. Ich glaube schon.“  
Pansy beugte sie zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Von unten schallte es herauf.

„Auch zum Sternschnuppen gucken?“

Die beiden Frauen unterbrachen ihren Kuss und Hermine beugte sich hinunter und hob den kleinen Jungen mit dem Wuschelkopf auf ihre Hüfte.

„Ja, auch zum Sternschnuppen gucken.“

ENDE


End file.
